Silent Thrills
by JollyDoll
Summary: How it all began. Spoilers for Silent Hill series. COMPLETE
1. Killing and Crashing

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own Silent Hill or any of their characters. I do own a dictionary which I use to hit my brother with. Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

**Authors Note:-** Yes history is repeating itself. Okay short introduction chapter this shall be. If anyone can give me the script of what Lisa says on the video she makes I'll be eternally grateful and will add you to the story for the hell of it. Keep watch of my profile, I'll be putting crap in there about current and forthcoming stories. Oh yeah.

* * *

Harry Mason, devoted husband, loving father and eater of cheesecake is driving his jeep toward the beautiful resort town of Silent Hill. From the corner of his eye he looks at his young daughter Cheryl. Cheryl is sleeping, bits of drool falling onto the sketchbook she is holding to her chest. Due Cheryl's request, her and Harry are spending their vacation in Silent Hill. Harry wanted to go to Las Vegas and gamble away his life saving, but he couldn't say no to Cheryl.  
  
Harry goes back to concentrating on the road. He quickly glances in the rear view mirror and sees a motorcycle. He then notices that a police officer is riding it. "Great. A cop. I hope he doesn't pull me over. Drinking all that booze wasn't such a bright idea." Harry slows down the jeep and the motorcycle rides straight past him. Harry sighs with relief and speeds up a little.  
  
**Alchemilla Hospital Central Silent Hill A Few Hours Earlier**

Alessa sits up and looks around the room. She notices she is the only one in the room. On the table next to her bed is a cup of coffee and a plastic bag. A label on the bag says 'White Claudia. DO NOT TOUCH. Make people insane.' She looks at the cup of coffee and smiles. "I bet that's mommy's coffee. Wonder if she would like some White Claudia." Alessa puts some of the White Claudia into the coffee and stirs it. "Best hitchhike out of town. Mommy won't be too happy with that joke. Boring prude." Alessa leaves the hospital. A few minutes later, Lisa enters and drinks the coffee.  
  
**Two Hours Later**

Lisa Garland walks through a hallway in the hospital, she seems extremely angry. A few seconds later Doctor Michael Kaufman catches up to her and grabs her by the wrist. "I only gave you something for your headache. I didn't give you any illegal substances. I wouldn't even know where to get them." Kaufman tells her. "Then why was there blood and puss coming out of the taps? Bugs coming through the windows? Daffy Duck playing the guitar?" Lisa asks him. Kaufman shrugs and starts talking. "Listen, I maybe a drug dealer, but I am honest. I didn't give you any illegal substances." Lisa raises her middle finger at Kaufman and starts to walk away from him. She quickly turns around and says one more thing. "I'm going to Brahams and report you to the police there. You also smell." Kaufman now angry rushes towards Lisa and begins strangling her. Lisa eventually dies. Kaufman looks at the body and sighs. "I now have a body to dispose of. I also should have asked where Alessa was before killing that whiny nurse." Kaufman mumbles to himself.  
  
**Back To the Jeep**

Harry focuses on the road ahead. Cheryl is still asleep. Harry notices a motorcycle on the side of the road; it looks like the one the police officer was riding. "That cop shouldn't have been drinking on duty. Bad cop." Harry focuses on the road again. A figure steps on the road and seems to be waving for Harry to stop. "Oh God no. I'm hallucinating again." Harry panics and swerves off the road. He crashes the jeep through a fence. Back on the road Alessa stands looking at the spot where the jeep just went crashing to. "Sure as hell glad I didn't get a ride from him."  
  
"Daddy?" Cheryl says, seeming to not have a scratch on her. "Daddy? I want to play." Harry begins drooling on the steering wheel of the jeep. Cheryl loses her patience and hits Harry with her sketchbook. When he doesn't move or wake up, Cheryl climbs out of the jeep and starts running around on the road. A few minutes later Harry wakes up, drooling falling onto his shirt. "Just had a nightmare. I crashed my jeep, Cheryl ran away and I got chased by crazy monsters." Harry notices that he did in fact crash his jeep and then notices Cheryl is gone. Harry climbs out of the jeep and walks over to a lamppost. "Excuse me; have you seen a little girl? Short, black hair? Smells like radish?" Harry waits for a reply. When he doesn't get one he carries on walking down the road. He eventually sees Cheryl at the corner of the road.  
  
"Cheryl" Harry shouts. Cheryl turns and runs away. "What did I say about making daddy run?" Harry whines and chases after her. She eventually leads him to a gate. Harry opens the gate and goes through. "Jesus. There is a mouldy cheesecake on the ground. There also a dead dog, but who would waste cheesecake likes that. The youth of today I bet." Harry carries on through the alley. The alley starts getting dark so Harry uses a lighter so he can see where he is going. He soon comes across a gurney. "What the hell is that doing here? A wheelchair I'd expect, a gurney is just from another reality."  
  
Harry continues down the alley and soon comes across a corpse, hung up on a fence. "Who would do such a thing? Eddie shouldn't even be in this town yet." Harry turns around to leave the alley when a group of Teddy Bears with long claws walk up to him. Harry starts walking over to the Teddy Bears. "Tell me, have you seen a little girl around here? Short, black hair? Just turned seven." The Teddy Bear look at each other and form a circle around Harry. One of the Teddy Bear's attacks Harry from behind. "Oww, stop biting my butt you little bastard." Another Teddy Bear slashes Harry with its claws. Sensing the Teddy Bear's are evil, Harry runs back in the direction he came. He finds it's blocked off. The Teddy Bear's come forward and kill Harry.

* * *

Quickie:- Didn't have much time to edit this chapter. Enjoy. I'm going to watch my brother get more drunk now. Hehe


	2. Cybil, Pie and Locksmiths

**Authors Note:-** These are my favourite part of the story. Anyway, seriously can someone please send me the script for what Lisa says on that video tape. I've vowed not to play any of the Silent Hill series until SH4 comes out. To the story. **Disclaimer:-** I don't own Sesame Street. Did I even spell that correctly?

* * *

Harry sits up, confused of why he can smell a mix of coffee and fishcakes. He scans his surroundings and discovers that he is no longer in the alley way, but in a café or restaurant. "That explains the coffee and fishcakes smell, but how did I get here?" Harry checks the back pocket of his pants. "Damn, those evil Teddy Bears stole my wallet. Next time I see them, they will die. No-one messes with Harry Mason."  
  
Out of nowhere appears a female police officer. She walks over to Harry, crosses her arms and smiles smugly. "How do you feel, sweetcheeks?" The officer asks Harry. "Like I've been violated by demon Teddy Bears. The shame. I'll be fine though. If I see more of them I'll kill them though." The officer uncrosses her arms and shakes her head. "No no no. That's not what I meant. What I meant was how does it feel to be rescued by a woman?" The officer smiles smugly again and Harry jumps out of his seat. "Wait a second. I'm just a tourist on vacation here. I have no idea what is going. And......and......and is that cheesecake?" Harry walks over to the table opposite him. "No, just a freshly baked pie." Harry starts eating the pie. "Oh yeah. Have you seen a little girl? Short, black hair? Just turned fourteen last month."  
  
"No, sorry I haven't. So, what's your name, handsome?" The officer asks. "Marry Hason." Harry says between chews and bits of the pie falling out of his mouth. "Cybil Bennett. I'm a police officer from the next town over. I'm going to call in some reinforcements or we could just stay here and get comfortable, sexy." Cybil says. Harry finished eating the pie, starts talking. "How lovely. Bye bye." Harry turns towards to the door and starts to head out.  
  
"Hold it. Where do you think you're going?" Cybil asks. "Going to find my daughter and kill some Teddy Bears. Bye." Harry tries to leave again, so Cybil blocks the doorway. "No way. It's dangerous out there. There's a goose with bad breath and a giant hamster with huge balls. Do you have a gun at least?" Harry ignores what Cybil says and pictures the giant hamster with huge balls. "Marry.....Marry. You're picturing that hamster aren't you? I meant the balls that hamster roll about in you sexy fool. Do you have a gun?"  
  
"No. But I do have a mouldy sock puppet called Bill." Harry holds up the mouldy sock puppet. Cybil grabs the sock puppet and gives Harry her gun. "I'll take the sock puppet and you have the gun. Now, don't go blasting me. You can blast anyone else but me. Hell you can blast crazy cult women, bleeding nurses, drug dealing doctors or young girls with an evil God in her womb. Just don't blast me." Cybil turns to leave. "But I want the sock puppet." Harry whines, Cybil looks at Harry once more and leaves through the door. She crosses over the street mumbling to herself. "I can't believe he resisted me. I can't believe he resisted a woman in uniform. I can't believe a woman in uniform wearing leather. Must be on drugs, it's the only logical explanation."  
  
Harry picks up a map and a kitchen knife from the counter. As he tries to leave, a broken radio starts blasting out static. Harry walks over to the radio. "Huh? Radio. What's going on with that radio?" Just when Harry is about to pick the radio, Big Bird comes crashing through the window. "Silent Hill is brought to you by the letter K. K for Kill that Harry Mason." Big Bird starts attacking Harry with his wings and beak. Harry gets out his kitchen knife and begins stabbing Big Bird. "Why won't you die, you stupid children's TV character." Harry eventually gets the gun that Cybil gave and shoots Big Bird. Big Bird finally dies. Big Bird's funeral is brought to you by the letter T, T for tragic. Harry picks up the radio, before leaving he writes a note on the notepad.  
  
To the owner of this place.

Big Bird broked your window.

Don't worry I killed him with a kitchen knife.

That reminds me, I stole your kitchen knife.

There a copse for you to clean up.

Yours Sensirly Harry Mason  
  
Now we know why Heather isn't so smart and why Harry's books never get published. Harry leaves and starts drawing on his map. After running about, encountering some more Big Bird and finding a key to a house on Levin Street, Harry finds himself in front of door with three locks and a map similar to his own. "Seems this map wants me to run around the town. Not with all those crazy Big Bird thingies." Rather then going looking for the keys, Harry somehow finds a locksmith to unlock the locks.  
  
Harry finds himself in the garden of the house he was just in when it starts to get dark. "It's suddenly went dark and it's raining. Now I can use that flashlight I found." Harry switches on the flashlight. Harry walks over to the garden gate, before going through the gate he checks his map. "This map is weird. When I checked outside the café there was a mark next to the café on the map. It's now moved to the side of Levin Street I'm on now." Harry ponders why the map is like that and walks through the gate.  
  
"To the school I go. Why would Cheryl go there? She knows I hate schools. They smell strange." Harry carries on walking unaware that a skinless dog just jumped over his head. "I wonder if there are swings at the school. I love swings." Harry says happily as a Big Bird falls behind him. "Once I find Cheryl, we're going to leave this town and go to Las Vegas." Harry finds himself in front of the doors to the school while a skinless dog urinates on his leg. With a sigh and a kick at the dog, Harry goes though the doors.


	3. Impossible Riddles and Satan

**Authors Note:-** I had two choices, update Silent Thrills or add the edit stuff from Silent Thrills 3. I've chosen to continue Silent Thrills. I was pleasantly surprised to find not one but two reviews appear in my inbox today. One for Scissor Twins Meet.... and the other for Silent Thrills. I was even more surprised when I was told both were good. I honestly thought they were crap. E.P.O thank you for your review and thank you in advance for looking for that Lisa script. I bow to you and offer you a cookie. Apart from the reviews for Silent Thrills 3, where have I seen your username? Onto the story.

* * *

Harry stood in what could be best described as a lobby. On one of the cushioned benches there is a map of the school. Harry picks up the map and goes through the doubles doors and finds himself in a hallway. To his right is the infirmary, to his left is the receptionist's office and in front of him there is more double doors. Harry goes to the receptionist's office first. He finds a list of teachers and three blood stained books with riddles written on them. Harry reads the riddles and stares off at nothing for a few minutes. With a sigh, Harry speaks. "I don't understand what they mean. Can't be important."  
  
Harry starts leaving when something hits him in the back. Harry turns around to find another blood stained book with a riddle on the floor. The new riddle says  
  
_Open the hand _

_ Place the gold when it is 10 o'clock _

_ Play the music _

_ Place the silver when it is 12 o'clock _

_ Turn up the heat _

_ Open the door when it is 5 o'clock_  
  
Harry stares at the book and sighs again. "That makes no sense." Harry starts leaving the office when another blood stained book with a note drops from out of nowhere. Harry picks up the book and reads the note. The note says  
  
_ Go to the clock tower, the time will be stuck at 10 o'clock. Go the Chemistry lab; pour the chemical on the hand. Pick up the gold medallion; put it in the gold slot of slot of the clock tower. _

_ The time will be stuck at 12 o'clock. Go to the music, play the broken keys of the piano. Pick up the silver medallion; put it in the silver slot of the clock tower. _

_ The time will be stuck at 5 o'clock. Go down to the basement's boiler room. Switch on the boiler. Go through the door on the clock tower. Now, was that hard to understand?_  
  
Harry stares at the book and sighs once more. "What's a chemical? What's a clock tower? I'm more confused then I was before." Harry leaves the receptionist's office when a small piece of paper flutters down to the floor. Harry picks up the piece of paper, the note on it says in bold capital letters **YOU'RE A LOST CAUSE**. Harry sighs once again. "Teacher used to say that to me. Look at me now. I'm a world famous, best selling novelist." Harry looks at the paper again. The note has changed to **YOU'RE ALSO A BIG FAT LIAR**. "How do you know that was a lie? You don't know me." Harry looks at the paper once more. In horror, he runs out into the courtyard. The note has now changed to **YOU'RE ADDICTED TO CHEESECAKE**.  
  
In the courtyard, Harry walks over to the clock tower. The time on it is 10 o'clock. "10 o'clock? Just like that crazy book said. This means I must go to the chemistry lab." Harry walks away from the clock tower and notices two Teddy Bears leaning against the wall, smoking cigarettes. Harry gets out the gun Cybil gave him and points it at the Teddy Bears. "Freeze, you evil demon bears. Give me back my wallet and I won't kill you." The Teddy Bears stub out their cigarettes; walk over to Harry and attack. Harry screams like a five year old girl, jumps back from the Teddy Bears and starts shooting at them. After 3 bullets to each Teddy Bear, Harry stops shooting and walks over to their wiggling bodies. "Attack any part of my body, just not my groin." Harry kicks both Teddy Bears in the head and leaves the courtyard and finds himself in a hallway with more Teddy Bears.  
  
Harry quickly kills the bears and goes up to the second floor. A few dead Teddy Bears later, Harry finds himself in the Chemistry Lab. The first thing he notices is a bottle with a piece of paper attached to it. Harry looks at the piece of paper to find a note. The note says  
  
_Dear Big Fat Liar _

_ Pour the contents of this bottle on the hand _

_ Pick up the gold thing the hand was holding. _

_ Put the gold thing, in thing gold thing on the clock tower _

_ From The Otherworld  
_  
"Finally, something that makes a little sense." Harry pours the chemical onto the hand and picks up the gold medallion. He then leaves the chemistry lab and goes back to the clock tower. At the clock tower he places the medallion into the gold slot and he hears a mechanism moving inside the clock. He looks at the time and notices that it is now 12 o'clock. "12 o'clock? It's either the basement or the music room. The basement is closest, so I'll go there first." Harry leaves the courtyard and heads in the direction of the infirmary. He heads over to the double doors and finds them locked. He turns around and tries the double doors at the other end of the hallway. They are also locked. Harry turns around and goes back through the courtyard and up to the second floor. He passes the chemistry lab and goes through the doors at the end of the hallway.  
  
In the hallway there is some Teddy Bears. Harry decides to hide in the library until they go away. Inside the library he finds a first aid kit and his radio starts blasting out static. He gets out the gun and slowly walks around the book shelves when he discovers about four little shadows chasing each other. When they notice Harry they run towards him. Harry shrieks and starts shooting at them. They all fall over and squeak, stand back up and start chasing each other again then disappear. Harry looks at the spot where the shadows were. "They were cute. They just fell over and squeaked. I wonder if Cheryl would like one of those as a pet. Wasted all my ammo on them though." Harry sighs and puts the gun away and brings out a rusted pipe, then leaves the library. He runs down the hallway, hitting the Teddy Bears that dare cross his path. When he reaches the stairs he notices that now the music room is closer, so he heads towards the music room instead.  
  
In the hallway to the music, Harry finds a load of Teddy Bears. He decides to hide in the locker room until they go away. Inside the locker room he hears something banging in one of the lockers. He checks each locker until he finds the one that is banging. Harry looks at the locker for a moment. "I bet there is something evil in there. Like a mini version of those Teddy Bears." With his pipe ready, Harry opens the locker. A small cat jumps out of the locker, making Harry jump back. The cat somehow opens the door and leaves the locker room. Noise comes from outside the locker room and the cat screams. "Those damn Teddy Bears killed the poor cat. I shall avenge the death of that cat."  
  
Harry leaves the locker to find all the Teddy Bears dead and the cat licking its paw. Harry walks over to the cat and picks it up. "You're coming with me. No-one will suspect a cute cat." Harry laughs, while the cat sits on his shoulder, rubbing against his face and purring. "I'll name you Satan. Cheryl is going to love you more then anything." Harry tells the cat, while rubbing its ear. Harry and Satan enter the music room. Harry notices the piano and a note on the piano. The note on the piano says  
  
_Dear Big Fat Liar _

_ I've labelled the keys you need to push. _

_ You push '1' first, '2' second, '3' third,_

_ '4' fourth and finally '5' last. _

_ Put the silver thing, in the silver thing on the clock tower. _

_ From The Otherworld _

_ P.S Cute cat.  
_  
Satan purrs in agreement. Harry pushes the keys and a silver medallion falls from above the chalk board. Harry picks up the medallion and heads back to the clock tower the same way he came. At the clock tower, he puts the silver medallion in the silver slot. Again the mechanism inside the clock tower starts moving. Harry checks the clock. It now says 5 o'clock. "5 o'clock. Where do we go next Satan?" Harry asks the cat. As if on cue, a piece of paper flutters down in front of Harry. He picks it and reads the note. The note says  
  
_Dear Big Fat Liar. _

_ Surprised you got this far. _

_ Just go to the boiler room in the basement. _

_ Switch on the boiler; come back to the clock tower. _

_ Go through the door of the clock tower. _

_ The door next to the infirmary is now unlocked. _

_ I unlocked it since you were too stupid to. _

_ Watch out for those Teddy Bears _

_ From The Otherworld  
_  
Taking the notes advice Harry and Satan go to the double doors near the infirmary and head down to the basement. He eventually finds which door leads to the boiler with the help of Satan. He goes in and switches on the boiler. In the distance a loud roar is heard. Shrieking Harry runs out of the boiler room, Satan following closely behind him. When he gets on the first floor, Satan climbs back onto his shoulder and goes to sleep. Harry heads back to the clock tower and goes through the door. Inside he finds a short hallway, at the end is a ladder going down. Harry climbs down the ladder and ends up in another hallway. He and Satan leave though the door and end up in the nightmare school.


	4. Hell School and Bell Ringers

**Author Note:-** Couldn't quite decide weather Harry should run in horror from Dahlia or flirt with her. I did eventually choose, was a very tough decision. In this chapter we'll have a visit from two familiar faces. Not just Harry and Dahlia. Thank you E.P.O for trying. I've decided to play Silent Hill, just for that scene. Speaking of which, you people better be grateful. Just joking. On to the story.

* * *

Harry and Satan leave the clock tower and are now in the nightmare version of the schools courtyard. On the ground of the courtyard there is a strange symbol. To the left of the symbol is a bloodstained piece of paper. On the paper there is a short message addressed to '_Big Fat Liar_.' Harry reads the message out loud to himself and Satan. "Dear Big Fat Liar. I'm surprised you didn't get lost in the clock tower. This is my world. Helping you here would be pointless. Can't wait to hang up your corpse. From The Otherworld." Harry drops the piece of paper on the floor and heads to the storeroom where he finds a small ball.  
  
After running around the nightmare school for about an hour, Harry and Satan find themselves on the roof of the school. Harry takes a stone out of his pocket and stares at it for a few minutes. He hears a strange sound. He looks around the roof for the source and finds Satan next to a dead Teddy Bear. "Satan must have made that noise. Good cat." Harry bends down and pets the cats head. In front of him, he sees a hole with something shiny in it. On a closer look he notices it is a key.  
  
Harry pulls a hair out of his head and attaches the hair to a bent needle he somehow found in a bloody jacket. Harry bends down in front of the hole and start lowering the needle down it. After a few minutes, he manages to the hook the key onto the needle and pulls it out. Laughing, Harry reads the label attached to the key. "Classroom key. Must be for the classrooms on the second floor. Haven't been in those ones yet." Harry tells Satan. With an evil grin he continues. "James is going to be so screwed when he comes to Silent Hill. I stole his bent needle." Harry continues laughing as he and Satan leave the school roof.  
  
**Some Years Later in Brookhaven Hospital**

"Just one more lock and I'll be inside that damn box." James Sunderland says while entering the combination for the lock on the box. With a click, the lock disappears and the chain drops to the floor. James opens the box to find some strands of hair. "Hair? Only damn strands of hair. I broke into the examination room, fell through the roof of the hospital and encountered Pyramid Thing for damn strands of hair." James sighs, picks up the hair and puts in his jacket pocket. "Well Mr. Obsessed with Louise, I'm taking the hair with me. Just to annoy you, like you annoyed me. If you was here right now, I'd hit with my wooden plank. It got rid of Maria." James hugs the wooden plank and leaves the room.  
  
He walks down the hallway, bashing a few nurses with the wooden plank and enters the shower room. He looks down the hole where the key is. James sighs and reads the note he found in the locker. The note had said that a man named Harry Mason stole the bent needle. James looks at the hole and begins searching his pockets. "Damn Harry Mason. If he was here now and I had a pillow I would..." James stops talking to himself and pulls a paperclip out of his pocket. "Mary always said it was useless collecting paperclips. She was wrong." James bends the paperclip and attaches the hair to it.  
  
**Midwich Elementary Nightmare Boiler.**

Harry and Satan are in front of a frame that is blocked by some spikes. Harry had been turning some valves and there now seemed to be enough space for him to squeeze through. Harry walks over to the spikes and start wiggling through the gap. He manages to get his shoulders through, but when he is about to get his butt through he gets stuck. Satan sits on the other side watching Harry struggling. "When Cheryl and I get out of here, I'm going on a diet." Harry twists himself around and wiggles his butt some more. Just when Harry starts thinking he is going to die stuck in the hole between the spikes, he forces himself forward and falls into a small elevator. Satan quickly follows him. The elevator starts going down.  
  
Harry and Satan find themselves in a room with a burning body in the centre. There is also a giant lizard walking about. "A snake. A giant snake. I'll call him Larry the Snake." Harry announces. Now we know where Heather gets the idea for naming monsters. The lizard stops and looks at Harry. Harry pulls out his shotgun and starts talking to Larry. "According to a lot of intelligent stuff, you don't exist." The lizard roars and charges at Harry. As the lizard prepares to swallow Harry, Harry begins shooting the lizard in the mouth. The lizard rolls onto its side and dies, the sirens begin.  
  
Harry sees a young girl. She drops a key on the floor and disappears. Harry picks up the key and leaves the boiler, Satan follows close behind him. Harry goes to the first floor of the school. Satan climbs onto his shoulder and goes to sleep. In the distance, Harry hears bells ringing. "I hear bells. Sound like sleigh bells. That must mean Santa is nearby." Harry shouts with joy. He runs out of the school  
  
**Meanwhile Balkan Church**

"I'm trying to find Alessa so she can birth God and those two brats must play with that church bell." Dahlia Gillespie mumbles as she heads to the room with the church bell. Inside the room a little girl with blonde hair slides down the rope attached to the church bell. She walks slowly over to Dahlia and smiles innocently. Dahlia scans the room looking for the other brat. She then turns to the little girl. "Claudia, where is your little friend?" Dahlia asks the girl sweetly. Claudia points up to the rope. Dahlia looks up to find a little boy with glasses about the same age as Claudia hanging upside down by one leg from the church bell rope.  
  
"How did you get him up there? Why?" Dahlia asks Claudia. Claudia looks up at the boy and smiles. "I thought it would help birth God if Vincent was going through some pain and suffering. He also mocked God and I told him there was money up there." Claudia giggles. Dahlia wipes a tear from her eye. "It was foretold by Gyromancy that you, Claudia, would have a hand in helping birth God. I wish you were my very own daughter." Dahlia hugs Claudia. "Can I please come down?" Vincent pleads from above them. Dahlia ignores him and leaves the room.  
  
"Haven't seen any monsters for a while. Have you Satan?" Harry asks the empty space on his shoulder. "Satan? Where are you? Here kitty kitty kitty." With no success in finding Satan, Harry goes into the church. At the alter stands a woman with no shoes. She slowly turns around and faces Harry. Harry covers his eyes. "Oh my God. The horror. I think I'm going to vomit. How can someone be so..." Dahlia interrupts what Harry is saying. "I've been expecting you. It was foretold by Gyromancy." Harry uncovers his eyes. "My eyes are burning. What?" Harry looks around and every so often rubs his eyes.  
  
"I knew you would come. You're looking for the girl right?" Dahlia asks. Harry looks at the ground. "What girl? I don't care about the girl you're talking about. Tell me, have you seen a little girl? Short, black hair. Just turned seventeen last month." Harry continues to look at the floor, every so often rubbing his eyes. "I see everything. I see your underpants. Pink with yellow dots." Harry blushes and walks forward, still looking at the ground. He points a finger at Dahlia. "If you know something, you better tell me."  
  
"Stay back! I don't want to catch the idiot disease. Nothing is to be gained from floundering about at random. You must follow the path. The path of the hobo hidden by flowers." Harry looks at the ground, confused. "Have you seen a lit..." Dahlia interrupts him again. "Behold, the Flauros, a cage of peace and chicken grease. It can break through the walls of darkness and some other stuff I can't quite remember. It will most likely not help you though. I advise you take it. Make haste to the hospital to meet some more weird people." Dahlia starts leaving through the door with the church bell. "Wait. Are you a hippy? Are you on drugs?" Dahlia leaves.  
  
Harry picks up the Flauros and drawbridge key and leaves the church. He steals some gas from the gas stations and heads to the drawbridge. At the drawbridge he goes through the first door he sees. Inside Harry finds a rock drill. He uses the gas for the rock drill and then goes to upper part of the drawbridge tower. Inside he lowers the drawbridge and finds a map of central Silent Hill. He then leaves the drawbridge tower. After crossing the bridge and encountering some Big Birds, dogs and apes, Harry arrives at Alchemilla Hospital.

* * *

**Quick Note:-** Yes, I agree. I'm cruel to Vincent. I'm beginning to feel sorry for him. In Silent Thrills 3 I made him look like a wimp and killed him. For Silent Thrills I'm hanging him upside down from a church bell rope. I'm a complete bitch. Believe it or not, Vincent is my favourite character in Silent Hill 3. As you can see, I decided against Harry flirting with Dahlia. The thought of Harry flirting with Dahlia has disturbed me. 


	5. It's a Hell of a Hospital

**Author Note:-** Anyway, me, Kaufman and Lisa were in a bar the other night. For story sake, we'll say Bar Neely's. Long story short, I was scared out of my mind. Why would someone like me end up in Silent Hill with a bleeding nurse and drug dealing doctor? Why would I be in Silent Hill? Hope it isn't for the Vincent cruelty. Speaking of that, would anyone like to adopt a mini Vincent? Just call 666-5666 and ask for The Terrapin. Onto the story.

* * *

Harry stood in the hospital reception area. There seems to be no-one else around. To his left there is a notepad and a reception desk, behind the reception desk is a map of the hospital. Harry walks over to the desk. "I wonder why that druggy woman wanted me to come here. There is no-one here, except me and that fire starting elf." In the corner an elf wearing a green shirt and hat lights a piece of notepad on fire and drops it on the floor, then runs into a nearby room. Harry stamps out the fire and hears a gunshot from the room the elf went into. Harry enters the room.  
  
In the room there is a man sitting in a chair shooting rounds of a gun in the now dead elf's body. Harry looks at the dead elf, then at the man, then back at the dead elf. "You didn't have to kill the poor guy. He just wanted to start fires. No harm in that." Harry tells the man. "You're a moron." The man stands up and picks up his briefcase. "No, my name is Harry Mason. I'm on vacation here. I'm not here to argue about dead elfs." The man moves to the door that Harry just came through. "It's pronounced elves and if you weren't the only human being here, I'd kill you too. I'm Doctor Michael Kaufman. I'm a drug dealer in this hospital." Kaufman says. Harry starts playing with a pen on the desk. "So you're a doctor and work here. Oh yeah, have you seen a little girl around here. Short black hair, just turned twenty four last month. She's my daughter."  
  
"I doubt she's..." Kaufman starts and Harry sighs. "Sorry. You're a moron, you know that." Kaufman opens the door. "No, my name is Harry. Did you bang your head? You seem to be very forgetful. Could be old age as well." Kaufman shakes his head and starts going through the door. "I'll be going now. You moron." Kaufman leaves. "I'm Harry." Harry shouts after the door closes. "What a nice guy."  
  
After obtaining the map and a plastic bottle of a strange red liquid, Harry finds himself in the basement's generator room. Harry switches on the generator and leaves the room. He goes into the elevator and pushes the button for floor 2. When he reaches the second floor he leaves the elevator and tries the double doors. The doors are locked, so he goes back to the elevator and presses floor 3. When he reaches the third floor he tries the double doors and finds them locked. "Locked. They are locked too. Fine, I'm going home. The only way I'll stay is, if there is an extra floor that I somehow never knew about." Harry heads back to the elevator. "Maybe on my way home I'll find a new baby. I'll call her Cheryl no.2." Harry says to himself as he enters the elevator.  
  
Just as he about to hit the button for floor 1, Harry notices a new button for floor 4. "There's a fourth floor? Forget it, I'm going home. I want to go to bed." Harry pushes the button for floor 1 but nothing happens. He hits the button for the second and third floors, but still nothing happens. "Damn this elevator. It wants me to continue my journey into hell." Harry kicks the elevator's doors and then hits the button for the fourth floor.  
  
On the fourth floor, he finds once again everything has changed, including the double doors being unlocked. Harry goes through the double doors. Harry wanders through the hallway, trying every day he comes across until he comes to another set of double doors. Harry soon finds himself at a stairway and heads down them and enters the doubles doors at the bottom. A nurse charges for Harry as soon as he enters the hallways. Harry avoids the attack and gets out the Rock drill. The nurse charges for him again, Harry drills through her neck. "Die evil nurse, die." Harry laughs like a maniac until the nurse finally dies. Harry looks at the dead body of the nurse. "Oh my God, I just killed a nurse." Harry sighs and then smiles. "That was sure as hell fun." Harry laughs like a maniac and goes in search of more nurses.  
  
**Seventeen Years Later a Shopping Mall**

Heather Mason walks along a corridor and enters the double doors at the end. She finds herself in a hallway with the entrances to some shops. Her only way to the exit of the mall is blocked off by a shutter. She is checking the shop doors when she hears a strange noise coming from the nearby clothes shop. She crawls under the shutter and through the open door. The first thing Heather notices in the shop is a handgun lying on the floor. Heather picks up the handgun and looks to the back of the shop. She sees a monster eating the face of a girl who must been a worker in the shop.  
  
The monster stops and looks at Heather. It takes a step towards her and then stops. A microphone appears where its hand should be. A light shines onto the monster. The monster starts doing an unusual dance and then starts singing an unrecognizable song. Heather screams and starts shooting at the monster. The monster soon falls down dead. Heather walks over to the monster and kicks it. "I killed it. A singing, dancing monster. I could have captured it and made millions in Las Vegas with it. Dammit." Heather leaves the shop.  
  
**Alchemilla Hospital Second Floor Nurse Centre **

After hours of running about, Harry finds himself in front of a wooden door with a puzzle. "Most people would try and solve this puzzle." Harry says, pulling out his hammer. "Me..." Harry hits the door with the hammer. "...on the other hand...." Harry hits the door harder, a panel breaks off. "....will...." Harry hits the door once more; the door comes off the hinges. "....will knock the door off its hinges." Harry puts the hammer away and gets out the rock drill. Harry leaves the nurses centre and continues his journey.  
  
After another few hours, Harry finds himself in the hospitals basement secret room. He finds a hole in the floor covered in vines. He pours the disinfecting alcohol on the vines then sets them on fire. "Burn baby, burn." Harry shouts at the flames while laughing like a maniac. So the flames die down and eventually disappear. Harry climbs down the hole and finds himself in another hallway. He runs along the hallway, enters the first door on his right. In next hallway he enters the last door on the left and finds the examination room key. He then goes into another room and finds a video tape. The label on the video says 'Lisa Gone Nuts.' Harry heads back to the third floor to watch the tape. He puts it in the VCR and it begins to play.  
  
**The Videotape**

A large crowd cheers and cheesy music is playing. The crowd goes quiet and a voice starts talking over the music. "Would you like your very own Mini Silent Hill character?" The crowd cheers again and the voice starts talking. "Well, now is your chance. We have all the characters from Silent Hill 1, Silent Hill 2 and Silent Hill 3. Maybe you would like a Mini Eddie Dombrowski?" A mini version of Eddie appears. "I'll kill you too." The voice continues. "...or maybe a Mini Vincent?" A mini version of Vincent appears. "They look like monsters to you?" The voice continues. "For today only get a Mini Harry Mason for half price." A mini version of Harry appears. "Have you seen a little girl? Short, black hair." The voice continues. "From October 2004 get the mini Silent Hill 4 characters." Mini version of the Silent Hill 4 characters appears. "Order now. Call 666-5666 and ask for The Terrapin." Mini versions of all the Silent Hill characters appear and a quick voice says "All sales are final. No refunds. Batteries not included." The cheesy music stops.  
  
The video pops out the VCR. Harry stares at the screen stunned. "I'm a piece of merchandise and when have I ever asked such a stupid question." Harry takes the video and walks over to the notepad. "I think I'll order one though." Harry writes the number on the notepad and leaves the room. He soon finds himself unlocking the door to the examination room. Inside he finds a nurse hiding under a desk. Before he can get his rock drill out, she crawls out, runs to him and then hugs him.  
  
"Finally, someone who is ok." The nurse steps back from Harry. "Yeah. Why was y..." The nurse interrupts. "My name's Lisa Garland. What's yours?" Harry looks around the examination. "Harry Mason. So why..." Lisa interrupts him again. "Tell me what's happening. Where is everybody? I must have gotten knocked out. When I to, everyone was gone. It's just awful." Harry sits on a nearby chair. "Yeah. Look I don't really care what's happened to you. And I don't know where everyone has gone. Let me ask, have you seen a little girl? Short black hair. Just turned thirty one last month.  
  
Lisa ignores Harry's uncaring attitude and tries to be helpful. "A little girl. No, sorry can't say I have. I was unconscious this whole time." Harry sighs. "Look I don't care what happened to you. Do you know about that weird stuff in the basement?" Harry asks. Lisa looks confused. "No. Why? Is there something down there? Is it a giant rat? I hate rats." Lisa asks. Harry stands up. "You don't know? Don't you work here? Are you on those drugs like that crazy lady?" Harry asks in a fast voice. Lisa begins to panic. "Drugs? I'm not on any drugs." Harry turns away from Lisa, Lisa picks up the chair Harry was sitting. "I bet you are. That doctor is as well I bet." Just as Lisa hits Harry on the head with the chair, the sirens go off. "Damn.....my head." Harry falls unconscious.  
  
Harry walks up. The hospital is back to normal. "Was I dreaming?" From the other side of the room a voice is heard. "You were late." Harry looks up to see Dahlia. "Oh God my eyes. They are burning. It's the ugly old hag." Harry screams, while covering his eyes again. "Yes. Dahlia Gillespie." Harry looks down at the floor. "Tell me everything you know. What's going on? Do you know we've been made into merchandise?" Harry sees Dahlia's feet jumping around. Dahlia starts talking in an excited voice. "The town is being devoured by darkness. And...and....and strength must overcome petty desire. Childish sleep talk. I knew this day would come. The day I found the lollipop of truth."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't understand." Harry asks while looking at the floor. Dahlia continues to jump around. "Believe the evidence of your eyes. The other church is your next destination. It's your job to stop this." Harry closes his eyes and lifts his head in the direction of Dahlia. "How do you expect me to believe with my eyes? Every time I see you they burn like hell for hours. Are you still on those drugs? Why are you jumping around like that?" Harry asks. "I need to pee. Don't let the Mark of Sameal be completed. That thing you saw in the school." Dahlia leaves.  
  
Harry picks up the key Dahlia left behind. He then finds the location for the antique shop in the phone books. Harry leaves the hospital and starts heading to the antique shop.


	6. It's The Return Of

**Author Note:-** Hello all. Missed me? No. Charmed, totally charmed. Damn, my geordieness seeped into this chapter. Lucky I edited that out. Finally got the Lisa video script. I love my VCR and my now taped over Graham Norton video. Excuse me, I'll be off crying now.

* * *

Being the rude little man he is, Harry continued his journey but got lost. He is in the antique store, looking at a cupboard. Somehow he falls onto the side of cupboard, moving it to reveal a hole on the wall. "There was a hole here, but it still is here." Harry says, giggling to himself. Harry starts walking through the hole when the door behind him opens. Harry gets out the kitchen knife and prepares to fight whatever came through the door.  
  
"Marry." Cybil shouts. Harry panics and starts babbling. "I didn't make the hole, I swear officer." Cybil looks at Harry confused. "Marry, it's me Cybil. Are you okay? It's worse then I thought. Its nuts." Harry has a blank look on his face. Cybil looks at the kitchen knife in his hand. "Why are you using that knife? I gave you a gun. Remember?" Harry still has a blank look on his face. Cybil slaps her forehead and sighs. "I'm dealing with a moron." She mutters under her breath. Harry looks at her and points to the hole. "I found a hole."  
  
"I'm Cybil Bennett." Cybil introduces herself again. Harry nods and looks at the hole. "I know. You just told me." Harry quickly pulls his head out of the hole and faces Cybil. "Have you seen my daughter? Short black hair, just tur..." Cybil interrupts him. "I did see a girl. On Bachman Road. She was heading towards the lake but the road was obliterated. She..." Harry interrupts, excited. "Are you saying Cheryl can fly? I can't wait to find her now. She can teach me how to fly." Harry starts jumping up and down, clapping his hand. Cybil waits for him to stop. "No. She walked across a plank. When she got to the other side, she knocked it down the abyss. Then the little bitch gave me the finger and skipped away." Harry smiles proudly. "That's my girl."  
  
"You need to teach her some manners." Harry ignores what Cybil says. "Have you seen Dahlia Gillespie?" Harry asks. Cybil shakes her head. "She burns my eyes every time I see her. She said something about darkness devouring the town. Also something about hobos and chickens." Cybil thinks for a moment and shakes her again. "The town being devoured by darkness? Must be on drugs. They sell them to the tourists. I managed to get some just before." Harry looks towards the hole again.  
  
"So, you said you were going through there?" Harry asks, pointing at the hole. Cybil shakes her head. "No way. You're the man. You go through the hole. That's what men are meant to do." Harry moves away from the hole. "No, no. You're the cop. That's your job, to face danger. I'm just a lonely devoted father and famous novelist." Cybil points her gun at Harry. "You're going through the hole, liar. I'll cover you from here."  
  
Harry whimpers and starts going though the hole. Before continuing through the hole Harry turns to face Cybil one more time. "Cybil?" Cybil points her gun at Harry again. "Make it quick." Harry backs a little bit into the hole. "Have you ever had a dream, where you're not dreaming, but think you're dreaming, but really not dreaming and elves bite you?" Cybil looks at Harry confused. "What are you talking about? Did Dahlia give you her drugs?" Harry stamps his foot and looks at Cybil angrily. "You never listen to what I say." Harry takes a deep breath and continues. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go through that hole and there better be something interesting at the other end." Harry goes through the hole and leaves Cybil looking more confused then before.  
  
Harry finds himself in a small secret room. At the other end of the room there is an alter with a sign above saying '_Dahlia's Secret Stash: HANDS OFF_.' Harry examines the alter and finds a white powder on it. "This must be the other 'church' Dahlia was talking about. A place for her to get high." Harry starts leaving the small room when a small fire appears at the alter. Harry screams and starts running towards the hole, but knocks himself out by running into a wall. Hearing Harry's scream, Cybil comes to investigate. In the room she finds Harry has vanished and the ashes of the alter. "Way to go Marry, you've destroyed evidence. Where the hell are you anyway?" Cybil says to herself.  
  
Harry finds himself sitting on a bed in what appears to be a nightmare room. Sitting on a chair next to the bed is Lisa, fixing her make up and not paying attention to Harry. "Where am I? Lisa? Then where are we?" Harry wonders out loud still not knowing he is back at the hospital. "You were having a nightmare." Lisa tells Harry while continuing to fix her make up. "Was I? You don't look too good. You didn't eat anything in this place?" Lisa finally stops doing her make up and looks at Harry. "I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"Wasn't worried, was just curious. Don't want to catch anything." Harry tells Lisa, while she ignores his rudeness. "Do you know Dahlia Gillespie? She keeps burning my eyes every time I see her." Lisa thinks for a moment. "Oh yeah, that crazy Gillespie lady. I heard she set her house on fire when she high. The fire killed her kid. She has been crazy ever since. Setting fires here and there, talking about weird stuff." Harry slowly nods his head.  
  
"She said the town is being devoured by darkness and something about hobos and flowers. Know what she is blabbing about?" Lisa thinks for a moment. "Yes, I think I do. The townspeople were into a weird gay cult. Weird occult stuff and black magic." Harry interrupts Lisa. "Weird gay cult?" Lisa nods her head. "Yeah. You know, very happy. Must be the drugs they used. Everyone else figured that they were summoned by the Gods. Then a lot of new people came and everyone clammed up. I've been rambling. I'll shut up now."  
  
Harry stands up and starts to leave the room. Lisa picks up the chair again and hits Harry across the head with it again. Harry falls unconscious.  
  
Harry is lying on the floor of the antique shop which has turned into a nightmare antique shop. He wakes up and looks around the room. "This is just getting too weird now." Harry leaves the antique shop and finds the roads outside have turned into metal grating, He runs across the grating every so often an ape or Big Bird attack him. He soon finds himself cornered and the only escape is by going into the mall.  
  
Harry enters the mall. Like the roads the floor is made of metal grating. There are some undamaged TVs in front of a store nearby. Harry starts to go up the nearby escalators when the TVs suddenly turn themselves on. Some strange symbols appear on the screens, then an image of Cheryl. "Daddy.....Help me.....Daddy....Where are you?.....Daddy bring me a happy cheese burger. I'm hungry." The image of Cheryl vanishes and the strange symbols reappear. "Cheryl, how did you do that? Can you fly like Cybil said?" Harry asks the TV. He waits for a reply. After an hour of waiting, he gives up and starts going up the escalator. On the second floor his radio starts blasting out static. Harry hears a strange noise behind him, so he runs to the left and falls through the loose metal grating into a sand pit.  
  
Harry lies on his backs looking at the hole where the metal grating was. A rumbling is heard from underground. Harry jumps up and gets his shotgun ready. A larva comes through the ground and Harry starts shooting it. After shooting it for a few minutes the larva curls up into a ball. "Ha, that's what you get for spitting acid at me, you weird thing." Harry kicks the larva. The larva uncurls itself and burrows through the sand once more. It reappears at the other side of the room and breaks down the door, then crawls away.  
  
Harry leaves the mall and starts wandering the streets again. Harry runs around the streets aimlessly, every so often killing apes, Big Birds and dogs. He soon finds himself in front of the police station. He runs past the station and heads towards the hospital. After running around aimlessly for another hour, Harry finds himself inside the hospital. He goes into the examination and finds Lisa.  
  
"Harry. Thank God you came back. I was so scared to be all alone." Lisa says happily. "Okay. So, tell me how I can get to the lake?" Lisa thinks for a moment. "You take Bachman Road. It's the only way there." Harry sighs. "God, you are useless. The road is blocked. I guess I'll have to fly like Cheryl." Harry tells Lisa who ignores his insult. "Oh yeah. There's a waterworks near my old elementary school. It runs to the lake. There are little green aliens down. That's why it's been abandoned for years." Lisa tells Harry.  
  
"Damn, was hoping I would be able to fly." Harry starts to leave the room, Lisa stops him. "Wait. Don't leave me alone. I'm so scared. It's so scary. I can't stand it." Harry sighs and shakes his head. "I've got to find my daughter. You can either come with me or stay here. I don't really care." Lisa turns away from Harry. Harry leaves the room. "No, somehow I feel I'm not supposed to leave this place. I'm so scared. So cold. Oh Harry..." Lisa turns around to find Harry gone. "Harry?"  
  
Harry leaves the hospital to find the road blocked off in all directions. Harry notices that the stairway nearby isn't blocked. "Looks like I get to fly after all. Go on and the roof and fly." Harry giggles and runs up the stairs. On the roof Harry walks around for a few minutes when a giant moth appears. Harry gets out his shotgun. The moth starts spitting acid at Harry. Harry avoids the acid and begins shooting the moth. After a few minutes of shooting the sirens start and the moth falls from the sky. Harry finds himself back in the foggy Silent Hill. He starts running towards the bridge back to Old Silent Hill.  
  
After an hour of running, Harry finds himself outside of the waterworks. There is a rusted padlock on the gate. Harry gets out the kitchen knife and after an hour finally breaks off the lock. He starts going though the gate when he feels something rubbing against his leg, purring. He looks down and there is Satan rubbing against his legs. "Satan. My little buddy." Satan climbs on Harry's shoulder and they enter the sewers. 


	7. The Love Of Michael's Life

**Strange Voice Over**

Harry got lost. Harry is a bitch. The fool somehow ended up climbing out of a well in South Vale, and talked to James. After a few hours, Harry hitched a ride on the Little Baroness. After leaving the Little Baroness, it sank and I found Harry waving at the lake. After getting pissed off, I stole Harry's shotgun and told him he had to go through the sewers. After a few minutes of arguing, we made a compromise. Now this leads us to the present. Cue the story.

Harry walks towards the gaping hole in the metal grating floor of the sewers. At the hole he sees something in the filth. He takes a closer look; his eyes then light up with joy. "It could be Cheryl." He bends down and his hand starts heading in the direction of the filth.

**Over Seventeen Years Later.**

Henry Townshend wakes up and looks around his small bedroom. Leaving his bedroom he heads to the kitchen. He stretches his arms above his head and sniffs his armpits. With a look of disgust on his face, he turns around heading towards the bathroom. Before leaving the room he notices that the door leading out of his apartment is chained shut. "The door is chained shut." Henry shrugs and continues towards the bathroom.

Henry turns on the shower and climbs in. He starts cleaning himself and singing an unknown tune. In the apartment next to his, Eileen Galvin pulls a pillow over her head in hope to block Henry's singing. Somehow she can still hear his singing. Frustrated, she throws her pillow down and gets out of bed. "That guy can't sing for peanuts. I hope all hell breaks loose for him."

Henry climbs out of the shower when realization of his situation hits him. "God. The door to my apartment is chained shut." Henry screams. He then starts falling, does a small spin and hits the ground. His left hand going into his toilet, touching something soft. He lifts his head and pulls his hand out of the toilet. He looks at his hand and sees it is covered in shit. "I knew I shouldn't have had that curry last night." Henry mumbles, lying on the floor naked.

**Present**

Harry grabs the map of the resort area and looks at for a few minutes. He scratches his head and turns in a circle. He looks at the map again and then starts slowly moving. After another glance of the map Harry decides his next destination is Annie's Bar. "Cheryl has always been a drinker. She had her first beer at the tender age of 3. It was so cute." Harry snaps out of his memory and heads to Annie's Bar.

**Meanwhile In Annie's Bar**

"Don't worry Snuggles I'll protect you." Kaufman says to the Teddy Bear known as Snuggles. Snuggles growls and snarls. "I've told you, Dahlia was just business. I would rather have spent my night with you." Kaufman tells Snuggles. Snuggles snarls and growls. "Yes Snuggles. Your bloody stump is the best looking. No other Teddy Bear could beat." Kaufman compliments Snuggles. Snuggles snarls and snarls. "I love you too, Snuggles." Kaufman and Snuggle begin having fun on the floor.

Some gunshots are heard and Snuggles fall dead on top of Kaufman. Kaufman stands up and his pants fall around his ankles. "You killed Snuggles." Kaufman shouts at Harry. Harry just laughs at Kaufman. Finally calming down, Harry points at Kaufman. "And your pants are around your ankles." Harry tells him. Kaufman looks down, blushes and then pulls up his pants. "My belt must have come loose." Kaufman quickly says. Harry nods his head. "And my finger accidentally pulled the trigger." Harry says. Kaufman thinks for a moment. "Keep this to yourself and I'll give you some White Claudia for free." Harry agrees and Kaufman leaves the bar.

Harry looks around the bar and finds Kaufman's wallet. There is no money instead, just a receipt with some numbers on the back. Harry also finds a key for a room at Norman's Motel. Harry gets out the map and attempts to find the motel. Harry starts walking around the bar, still looking at the map. He eventually crashes into a bar stool. Harry puts the map away, leaves the bar and runs in a random direction.

Harry runs around aimlessly for a while and ends running head first into a door. To the right of the door is a combination pad. Harry stands up and enters the combination that is on the receipt. "Access denied." A cheery female voice says. Harry jumps back in shock. He looks around for the voice. When not finding the source, he enters the same combination again. "Access denied." The same cheery voice announces.

The same thing goes on for an hour. Eventually the cheery voice begins to sound angry. "Will you stop putting in the combination for the Indian Runners in? The combination is 1,2,3,4." The now very angry female voice says. Harry enters the new combination. "Access denied." The cheery female voice says. Harry screams with anger. "You just said it was 1,2,3,4." Harry shouts at the door. A group of monsters nearby burst out laughing. "The combination has changed to 5,6,7,8." The cheery female voice says, as Harry enters the new combination. A click is heard. "Access granted. Have a nice day." Harry enters the motel mumbling something about annoying robots.

Inside he finds a newspaper and magnet. He takes the magnet in hope that it will attract Cheryl. He read a book about magnets once, but totally misunderstood the use of them. He goes into the next room and finds a motorcycle. Finding nothing of interest, he leaves and looks for Kaufman's motel room. After trying to unlock every door in the motel, Harry eventually comes across Kaufman's

Inside he finds a lot of porn magazines and some photographs. He looks through the photographs and comes across a picture of Kaufman and Snuggles. Taking the photograph, Harry begins plotting. He looks around the room some more and finds a key stuck under the floorboard. "If only I could get that key." Harry thinks for a moment then digs through his pockets. He eventually pulls out a paperclip. "I'm sure James won't notice a paperclip is missing from his collection." Harry says, laughing to himself.

**Somewhere Far From Silent Hill**

"Mary!!" James shouts, while panicking. Mary appears in the doorway. "What's wrong, James?" Mary asks, followed by a short cough. James points to an empty space on the shelf. "Bruce is missing." James says. Mary looks at him confused. "You know Bruce. My favourite paperclip. Please tell me you've just polished him. Please tell me." James begs Mary. Mary chuckles. "Of course I haven't touched your silly paperclip. To be honest, this paperclip obsession is getting quite annoying." Mary says and leaves the room. James turns to the remaining paperclips. "Don't worry my children. She doesn't mean that. She loves you." James tells the paperclips.

**Back To Silent Hill**

Harry used Bruce the paperclip and another piece of hair to pull out the key. He heads back in the direction of the motorcycle. He uses the key on the motorcycle. The motorcycles engine starts and then dies. "No. I was going use that thing to get the hell out of here." Harry says, and then notices a bottle with red liquid in it. He picks it up when Kaufman enters.

"Give me that." Kaufman says, taking the bottle out of Harry's hand. "This is no time to get drunk. How would you find your way out of here drunk?" Kaufman asks and leaves the garage. "Man, he was pissed off. He must have put his bra on backwards. Wonder if he is still pissed about Snuggles." Harry says to himself. He then leaves the motel and head towards the pier.

* * *

**Author Note:-** Enjoy? Hope so. My blood went into this chapter. Seriously I cut my thumb while typing it. It's still bleeding as a matter of fact. I'd like to bring your attention Silent Thrills 2: Not So Restful Dreams. The first chapter of that is up. I also have another fic planned once these two are finished. Oh yeah, Harry got so lost he managed to time travel to when James was in Silent Hill and when the Little Baroness sank.


	8. The Joys Of Silent Hill

**Author Note:-** Was going to finish the Scissor Twins Meet but totally stuck for ideas. So here I am, typing another chapter of Silent Thrills. Oh remember Silent Thrills 3, someone made the elevator scene into a comic. Check the link in my profile. I went overboard with Dahlia.

* * *

**Strange Voice Over**

"After leaving Norman's Inn, our heroic imbecile, Harry Mason, continued his adventure in search of his daughter, Cheryl Mason. While crossing the bridge on Sandford Street, Silent Hill decided to throw another obstacle at our dim-witted hero. That's right, the town once again shifted to Nightmare World. Just to be a bigger bastard, Silent Hill also sent some more Humping Apes after Harry. On the order of Harry, Satan the cat slaughtered all the Humping Apes. We now join Harry and Satan at a boat, on Toluca Lake."

**The Boat, Toluca Lake**

Harry and Satan stood on the plank leading to the small boat. Harry couldn't quite decide weather or not he should continue. He had a bad habit of getting sea sick. Satan walks along the plank, opens the door on the boat and goes through. All Harry could do was follow. Harry does what Satan has just done. He even gets down on his hands and knees. Once inside Harry stands up and Satan sits himself on Harry's shoulder. Harry walks along the small hallway leading to another door. Harry goes through the door.

"Female police officer." Harry says. Cybil turns and faces him. "Marry!" Cybil says, surprised to see Harry there. "How did you get back here? You know you're not meant to be in the nightmare world. It's for men only." Harry says as Cybil slaps him across the face. Harry does not seem to notice the slap. "You better get used to that." Cybil growls. "I don't know how I got here. One minute I was in that antique shop, sniffing that white powder on the alter. Next minute I'm here talking to a moron." Cybil now has a slightly confused look on her face. Harry just nods his head. "Kaufman is a moron, isn't he. I was worried about you know." Harry says looking down at his feet, kicking something that is not there. The expression on Cybil's face softens and she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Those humping apes were everywhere. I had to let Satan attack them." Harry says pointing to the sleeping cat on his shoulder. Cybil slaps him again.

"Nevermind. I want to know what is going on here. What is with this town?" Cybil says.

Harry pulls a remote out his pocket. He pushes a button and a screen appears. The screen has seven options.

Serious Mode **OFF**

Love Thy Daughter Mode **ON**

Intelligent Mode **OFF**

Mock Kaufman Mode **ON**

Find Dahlia Attractive Mode **OFF**

Know Cybil's Name Mode **OFF**

Hug Lisa Mode **ON**

Harry changes Serious Mode and Intelligent Mode to ON. Harry takes a deep breath and looks Cybil in the eyes. "This may sound really off the wall, but listen to me; you've got to believe me. I haven't gone crazy and I'm not fooling around. At first, I thought I was losing my mind. But now I know I'm not. It's not me." Harry sighs and takes another deep breath. "This whole town. It's being evaded by the other world. By a world of someone's nightmarish delusions come to life. Little by little, the evasion is spreading. Trying to swallow up everything in darkness. I think I'm finally beginning to understand what that lady was talking about."

Harry changes Serious Mode and Intelligent to OFF. "Hold on a minute. I don't get it." Cybil looks at Harry with a confused look on her face. A goofy grin appears on Harry's face. "And do you know what the best part of Silent Hill is?" Harry asks get excited. Cybil's face turns from confused to worry. "I don't know Marry, what would the best part be?" Harry starts jumping up and down. "You don't have to eat, sleep or go to the toilet. Isn't that great." Harry shouts joyfully with a big grin on his face. There is a few minutes of silence, Cybil breaks it. "You were eating an apple pie when we first met. Remember back in the café." Cybil says.

"You also stole some of my pizza." Eddie Dombrowski appears from nowhere, with a pizza in his hand.

"You certainly did use the toilet. I have the evidence to prove it." James Sunderland says showing Harry and Cybil the poo on his hand.

"You ate my breakfast." Valtiel announces from above Harry, Cybil, Eddie and James.

"STARS." Nemesis roars. "STARS." That is roughly translated as 'I am here on the behalf of Pyramid Head. You slept in his lair.'

"On the behalf of The Three Bears, you slept in their beds and ate their porridge. You also broke three chairs. They are also suing you for damages." The spokes person for The Three Bears tells Harry.

And this goes on for some hours. Eventually the small boat is full of people. Harry is no longer grinning. He seems rather upset. Satan is still asleep on Harry's shoulder. Everyone is talking amongst themselves. "Well I mastered the art of time travel. Even Dick Van Dyke can't do that. So slap my ass and call me Cindy." Harry says proudly to the crowd as his grin returns. Someone slaps Harry's butt. Harry turns around to see a man wearing blood stained overalls and holding a sledgehammer. Harry jumps back, makes a sound between a squeak and a scream and pulls out his shotgun. Before anyone can stop him, he blows the sledgehammer man's head off with the shotgun. Everyone disappears except Cybil.

The door opens and Dahlia enters the small cabin. "Oh God, my dear eyes. Why won't they stop burning?" Harry cries out in pain when he sees Dahlia standing in front of him. "The demon is awakening. Spreading those wings. Eating Happy Meals." Dahlia announces, cackling at Harry's pain. Harry looks at the floor so he does not have to look at Dahlia. "Dahlia Gillespie." He mumbles to himself.

"Was it not as I said? I see everything now. Even dead people. Hungry for sacrifice, the demon will swallow up all Happy Meals. And what's more, the task is almost complete. The Mark of Sameal. When it is complete, all is lost." Dahlia cackles again and begins choking. Cybil pats Dahlia on the back until she stops choking. Giving Cybil a thumbs up, Dahlia continues. "Even in daytime, darkness will cover the sun. Sure we could have fun with fireworks and other stuff, but that's getting off topic. The dead will walk like in Resident Evil. Mortars will burn in the fires of hell. Everyone will **DIE!"**

Cybil looks over to Harry.

"**DIE**"

Harry continues to look at the floor.

"**DIE**"

Dahlia cackles again. "So what should we do?" Cybil asks since Harry is trying not to look at Dahlia. "It is simple. Stop the demon. **THE DEMON!** The demon taking the form of Ronald McDonald. Before it's too late. Stop it! **STOP IT**!" Dahlia shouts the last stop it. "What do I do?" Harry asks while still looking at the floor.

"**STOP IT!** Sorry about that. Go to the lighthouse on the lake, and to the centre of the amusement park. Make haste, you are the only hope." Dahlia says, suppressing a cackle. Cybil looks at Harry. Harry spins on his feet to face Cybil before looking up. "Look I don't know what going on, but if there's a chance to save your daughter I'm in. I'll go to the amusement park, you go to the lighthouse. The worst thing that could happen is I get attacked, then possessed and then you'll have to save me with some unknown red liquid. I'll be doomed if that happens." Cybil turns and leaves the boat.

"Don't leave me with her, Cecil." Harry calls after Cybil. Harry's eyes begin to burn when Dahlia comes into his vision again. He quickly looks down. "You'll need to use it." Dahlia says looking down at Harry. Harry looks up, for a change his eyes don't burn. He has finally become immune to looking at Dahlia. His joy of this is short lived; Dahlia has just confused our resident imbecile. "What are you talking about? That red liquid Cecil was on about?"

"Yes. I mean no, I mean yes. That and the Flauros. Only with that can you stop it." Dahlia says confusing Harry more. She is taking a lot of pleasure in confusing him. Dahlia leaves the boat.

"What about Cecil?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:-** I don't own Nemesis, Dick Van Dyke, The Three Bears or Resident Evil. 


	9. Catching Evidence

**Author Note:** Back on track...I think. Silent Thrills is back and I have a craving for chips from the chip shop.

**Disclaimer:-** I don't own Silent Hill and thank the lord I don't own Gordon Brown.

* * *

The plan is simple; go to the lighthouse and stop Alessa. A normal person will be able to go to lighthouse easily and may not be successful in stopping Alessa. Harry on the other hand is not a normal person. Well he is a normal with a below average IQ. For a change his below average IQ is not the cause of the current problem. In fact the problem right now is the Humping Apes and the Big Birds. To make things worse Satan has decided that he would rather stay on the boat then go to the lighthouse. For the simple reason our favourite cat has a fear of water and Dahlia Gillespie.

Harry is currently armed with the shotgun. Thanks to Satan killing all the monsters since arriving in the Resort Area, Harry has plenty ammunition to open his own gun shop and never run out of supplies.

Harry cautiously walks towards the lighthouse every so often killing an ape or bird. In the distance he can see the lighthouse. That and a circle of Humping Apes doing something quite odd. They seem to be worshipping something. Their usual puffing and panting coming out in a chant like way. Their chanting starts to speed up and soon becomes nothing more then loud, excited puffing and panting. The Humping Apes begin to hump each other in their excitement. Soon they collapse to the ground in a heap. All with what would be content smiles on their deformed faces.

In the middle of the heap, Harry can see what they were worshipping. Something so evil it makes evil look good. Something so evil it makes Dahlia Gillespie look attractive. Something so evil it would make Walter Sullivan shudder with fear. Something so evil that it would make Satan the Devil drool with jealousy.

It is a picture of the evil git Gordon Brown.

Harry using both his brain cells decides to take this opportunity to sneak past the Humping Apes. He slowly passes them, averting his eyes from the evil picture of doom. Harry gets passed the apes that are still quite happy in their heap. Feeling confident that the Humping Apes are in bliss, Harry raises his shotgun in their direction. He fires six shots at the Happy Humping Apes, all of which miss. The once Happy Humping Apes are now Angry Humping Apes. The Humping Apes, now thirsty for blood, chase Harry.

If angering blood thirsty creatures was an Olympic sport, Harry would get the gold medal. Harry runs along the pier with a herd of Humping Apes not too far behind. The Big Birds and dogs, which have suddenly appeared, just watch in amazement. Harry runs up some stairs, the apes still in pursuit. Ahead he can see the lighthouse. While running, Harry turns and gives the apes the one finger salute, then bashes into the side of the lighthouse. Slightly dazed Harry runs up the steps of the lighthouse and enters. He slams the door and hears the apes crash into the door. Harry sighs with relief and notices the notepad.

Crazy Humping Apes from Hell.

Cecil went to the Amusment Park.

I get ataked by Humping Apes.

Harry Mason

After signing the note Harry begins climbing the staircase inside the lighthouse. He eventually reaches the top. It took him two hours to get to the top of the lighthouse but he got there. He did fall down the stairs at one point. He also accidentally get himself turned around and ended up walking back to the notepad. The important thing is he made it to the top.

Now that he is at the top he can not help but notice there is something not quite right. Sure the top of the lighthouse has vanished, there are two aliens and a giant Seal of Sameal has been carved into the surface but there was still something not quite right. Then Harry spotted Alessa. Excited Harry approaches Alessa. She sees him and then disappears.

"Damn you little bitch. I just wanted to ask a question." Harry curses at the spot Alessa was and shakes his fist. The aliens walk over to Harry. "My name is Gonatelo and this is my lover Apuil." Gonatelo tells Harry, Apuil waves shyly. "We would like you to.." Harry cuts Gonatelo off. "Tell me have you seen a little girl? Short, black hair. Just turned 72 last month." Gonatelo and Apuil look at each other then shrug.

Harry looks at his feet in disappointment. He turns around so he can head back down the stairs. Instead he falls over the edge. Gonatelo and Apuil look over the edge and see Harry unconscious. "Are you sure he could rule our planet?" Apuil asks. Gonatelo shakes his head. "I guess we should go with that James Sunderland fellow."

At the bottom of the lighthouse a skinless dog sniff at Harry. The dog turns around and urinates in Harry's face.

**Meanwhile In The Sewers**

Finding that she could not get to the amusement park by Sanford Street, Cybil decided to take the sewers. Since entering the sewers she has discovered a strange creature. The thought that crossed Cybil's mind was that it was in fact a mutated frog.

The only explanation for the strange creatures is someone had dumped toxic waste into the sewers, which mutated the frogs. This certainly made Cybil proud. Cybil has already decided that the person distributing the drugs must be responsible. In her mind she already has the person charged with distributing illegal substances, kidnapping, destroying public property and dumping toxic waste. Now she wants to catch one of the mutant frogs to use as evidence.

Just ahead she sees two mutant frogs go around the corner. Deciding this was her chance to catch one Cybil follows. She gets her gun ready to shot one of the two and approaches the corner. She looks around the corner, aims and shoots one of the mutant frogs in the butt. The other frog runs away as the injured one screams in pain. Cybil starts walking towards and shoots it once more, killing it.

"My sweet evidence." Cybil shouts gleefully as the mutant frog. "You're going to boost my career." She puts her gun in the holster and grabs the mutant by one of its legs. Humming happily to herself, Cybil drags the frog on the sewers floor while trying to find the exit. She soon comes to another corner when....

**Back At The Lighthouse**

Harry sits up and the first thing he notices is that his face is wet. The next thing he notices is that he smells. "What the hell?" Harry mumbles as he stands up. A man falls from the sky and lands in front of Harry. "That's my line." The man says as he is standing up.

Harry leaves the man from the sky and starts walking along the pier. As he reaches the steps Harry is somehow transported back to the boat. Without giving it a second though Harry enters the boats just as Satan wakes up. Satan stretches and then takes his usual position on Harry's shoulder. "Satan, where is Cecil?" The only answer Harry gets is a purr.

"To the amusement park."

* * *

**Another Note:** Yeah...has anyone noticed that I've been spelling Kaufmann's name wrong for the entire story? 


	10. The Locker Incident

**Author Note:** I feel bad. I've been neglecting this one. Bad Rachel, bad. For being so bad I slapped my hand. Not going to beat the shit out of myself, now am I!

* * *

You could say Harry is not a very happy bunny. That would be the understatement of the century. In fact Harry is more like an angry rabid bunny. In fact roughly five minutes ago Harry brutally slaughtered a poor Humping Ape. The Humping Ape was not even doing anything. Just having his coffee break. He had a nurse and three demon children. Did you know that? Horrific.

As was being said, Harry is currently like an angry rabid bunny. You would be too if you saw a picture of Gordon Brown, fell off a lighthouse and a dog urinated in your face. Still there was no need to take his anger out on the innocent Humping Ape.

Satan on the other hand is in a mighty fine mood. Completely refreshed from his nap. Harry's furry companion has being purring non stop since leaving the boat. He was even purring while mauling and dismembering a Big Bird that had the nerve to land.

Harry and Satan are currently at a fence with hole in it. To the left of the fence is the entrance to the amusement park. Instead of using common sense Harry goes through the hole of the fence. Satan follows despite knowing it is a bad idea. If it was not for the imbecile he would still be in that wretched locker. Demon Teddy Bears are the spawn of devil.

**An Hour Before The School Incident**

It had been a long day. All work and no play. Satan, whose real name is in fact Barry, is wandering the halls of Midwich Elementary School. All the little brats had left some time ago. Most likely going home to their nice warm beds. The only thing he knew for sure is that he is alone in the dark school. Since he is the only one there he can do whatever he likes. His first plan of action for tonight is to leave his calling card in the newly potted plant in the reception area. His second plan of action is to find a way out of the school before the annoying children come back.

The reception area came into Satan's view. Then came into view the newly potted plant. It has an unnatural amount of light surrounding it. Some would say the plant is shouting, almost begging Satan to shat in its bed. The rest would notice there is in fact a light above the plant which has been left on. Satan cat features turn into a smile as he climbs into the pot and begins digging in the soil.

A few minutes later Satan climbed out of the pot and jumps on top of the desk in the reception area. Since his arrival he has noticed something is quite different about the school on this night. He has now discovered something else quite odd. There on the desk is blood stained papers with something written on them. They appear to be riddles. The one closest to Satan is clearly about the music room. More out of curiosity then anything else, Satan heads towards the music room.

Satan decides to take the east stairwell. In the hallway with the east stairwell Satan comes across a Demon Teddy Bear. Instantly Satan stands on his claws and arches his back. Mr. DTB starts walking towards the cat. Satan then lets out his most threatening hiss. Mr. DTB growls something and continues to move towards Satan. Satan growls from deep within his throat. The two then attack each other. It is nothing more then a cloud of smoke and obscenities which shall never ever be repeated. Satan eventually comes out the victor. Mr. DTB crawls away to inform his buddies.

Satan happily bounces up the stairs and enters the hallway on the second floor. Seeing no Demon Teddy Bears in the hallway Satan goes through the closest double doors. There seems to be no Demon Teddy Bears in this hallway either. With his tail up high Satan walks along the hallway proudly. He enters the music room and quickly notices there is in fact nothing of interest in the room. There is another riddle written on the board. Satan chooses to ignore it and leaves the music room.

The first thing he notices is a gang of Demon Teddy Bears. If they had faces they would look rather angry. Satan knows one thing for sure, there is a time to fight and there is a time to run. This is a time to run. Satan runs along the hallway with the bears not far behind. In his panic he enters the locker room. He jumps onto the top of the lockers and then jumps. He hears the door to the locker room open and the snarls of the Demon Teddy Bears. Looking up he sees a conveniently open locker.

Without a second thought he jumps into the locker. Before he gets a chance to turn around the locker door slams shut. On the outside he can hear the Demon Teddy Bears laughing. That's when Satan began his attack against the locker door.

**Present The Sewers**

While Satan is happily killing some Little Green Aliens, as Harry calls them, Harry is picking a health drink that he found on the floor. Since entering the sewers the Little Green Aliens have tried to prod and probe Harry. His only defences his handgun and a cat called Satan. It seems Harry lost all the ammunition for the shotgun. Harry soon comes to a corner. On the floor is a dead Little Green Alien. This one has a bullet wound in its butt and another in its head. On its left leg there is a tag with 'Cybil's Evidence' written on it.

"Who the hell is Cybil?" Harry looks at the corpse and kicks. "Doesn't matter. She is probably dead being that she is a woman." Harry could not resist but to take that moment and do a heroic pose. For being such a sexist bastard a female Little Green Alien probes Harry. Harry screams in horror as Satan calmly walks up to the creature and begins dismembering it.

Man and cat leave behind the bloody carnage and come to the exit of the sewers. Satan jumps on Harry's shoulder and digs his claws. The last time Harry used a ladder while Satan was on his shoulder, Satan fell off. The reason being a fly flew in front of Harry's face and scared him. Harry has an intense fear of flies. The fly made Harry jump and nearly fell himself. Unfortunately Satan fell instead. For this small accident Harry's bellbottom jeans are no longer bellbottoms.

Harry climbs the ladder cringing at the claws digging into his shoulder. At the top of the ladder there is nothing more then metal grating, metal grating and even more metal grating. Satan jumps off his position on the shoulder and begins walking away from Harry. Harry follows the cat.

He soon comes across a stand with a note pad on it. Satan runs away before Harry can follow. Near the stand is a Ghost Baby wandering about aimlessly. The baby starts walking towards Harry. It falls over then hiccups. It stands up and starts walking towards. Harry moves out of its path and the baby crashes into the stand behind Harry. The baby then disappears after one more hiccup. Harry turns to the notepad and writes on it.

Hag sent me hear

Nothng hear

Jst a cat and this thnng

Harry Mason

Harry reads over the note. He turns away from the stand and sees a shadow head towards him. The shadow is Satan. Satan looks at Harry and then starts walking back in the direction he came. Harry decides to follow. On the grating he sees the limbs of what was once Demon Teddy Bears. Satan walks over to the Carousel and jumps up its steps. Harry follows.

* * *

Author Note: Next chapter is all Cybil boss fight and of course the return of Dahlia.


	11. Cecil Is A Zombie

Harry looks around the Carousel. Satan seems to have completely vanished. The Carousel starts going around, the horses going up and down. As quickly as it started it stops. He hears foot steps behind him. Harry slowly turns around and comes face to face with an extremely confused Memory of Alessa. They stare at each for a long while. Everything is silent.

"You're not Heather." MoA breaks the silence. "I'm Harry." MoA nods and looks around the Carousel. This confuses her even more. She has noticed that the Carousel is nothing like the one she fights Heather on. "God this is embarrassing. I seem to be 17 years too early." MoA rubs the back of her neck and leaves the Carousel and a very easily confused Harry behind.

Once again the Carousel starts going around, the horses going up and down. Once again it stops as quickly as it had started. This time there is a wheelchair on the Carousel. Sitting in the wheelchair is Cybil. Cybil slowly stands up and aims her gun at Harry and fires. It must be Harry's lucky day; the bullet from Cybil's completely missed him. Now Harry maybe dumb, he may not be the brightest bulb in the can but he certainly knows when something is dangerous. So naturally he runs away from Cybil and hides behind one of the horses.

Once again the Carousel starts going around, the horses going up and down. And once again it stops as quickly as it had started. Harry looks and sees none other than Cybil sitting happily on the Carousel horse he is currently hiding behind. Now an intelligent person would try to shoot her when she is not looking. At least throw the unknown red liquid on her. Not Harry though. He chooses a completely different approach.

"Shit. Cecil has turned into a zombie." Harry shouts at the top of his lungs. Cybil jumps off the horse and turns towards Harry. She once again raises the gun, aims and fires. This time the bullet hits Harry. Harry looks at the bullet wound and shrugs. "Ha. You think a bullet wound will stop." He says proudly and holds up a health drink. "It won't because I have five health drinks, two first aid kits and two ampoules." Harry laughs and then drinks the health drink. The bullet wound magically heals up.

Cybil shrugs and once again raises her gun, aims and fires. Another miss as Harry has once again taken to fleeing from her. Harry gets his own gun ready to fight. He sees Cybil coming around the corner and fires. It hits her. Blood spills from her shoulder. Cybil aims her own gun again and amazingly misses again. Harry fires three more times. All of which miss. Cybil walks over to Harry and slaps him across the head. Harry takes this moment to shoot at her again.

_Click_

"Huh?" Harry looks at the gun horrified. He once again tries to fire the gun. _Click. Click. Click_. Cybil slaps Harry again. Harry runs away from the fight. He feels the Carousel once again moving. The Carousel suddenly stops and Harry falls to the floor. Cybil does not seem to be anywhere in sight. Harry takes this opportunity to use a first aid kit. Just as he finishes patching up his wounds Cybil appears and fires. The bullet hits him in the side. Harry quickly crawls away from Cybil and uses a health drink to heal the new wound.

**Five Health Drinks, 2 First Aid Kits, 1 Ampoule and Ten of Cybil's Bullets Later**

_Click_

Cybil looks at the gun in her hand and then throws it to the ground. Harry looks at Cybil with a smirk on his. "Ha. Looks like the tables have turned. You can't kill me now." Harry then makes the mistake of walking towards Cybil. When Harry gets close enough Cybil once again slaps him across the head. Harry then goes into his pocket and pulls out the Emergency Hammer which could not possibly fit into his pocket. He hits Cybil across the head with it and then runs away.

Once again Harry hides behind one of the Carousel horses. From running around the Carousel for so long Harry has become quite thirsty. He puts his hand in his never ending pocket. He eventually pulls out the bottle of unknown red liquid. He opens the cap and has a sniff of it. Just as he is about to drink Cybil appears next to him. Cybil raises her hand to slap him. Harry throws the bottle at Cybil to distract her. The unknown red liquid spills over Cybil.

Cybil falls to the ground and starts shaking. A parasite crawls off her back and heads towards Harry. Harry accidentally steps on the parasite when walks over to Cybil. "Cecil, you're not a zombie anymore. All thanks to me." Harry tells her proudly. Cybil looks at Harry one question is on her mind. To seem like she is not an insensitive git Cybil asks a different question. "Harry....Why did they take your daughter?"

Harry thinks for a moment. "Not too sure myself. You know, Cheryl isn't my biology daughter." Harry starts but Cybil cuts him off. "Don't you mean biological?" Harry shakes his head. "No biology. Stop interrupting my story. We found her abandoned on the side of the road. Didn't know where she came from. I had plans to sell my wife to a guy named James Sunderland. She died before I got the chance. But anyway we took Cheryl. Raised her as out own."

"So that means..." Cybil starts. Harry cuts in just because his story was interrupted. "Cheryl is somehow connected to that cat that follows me." Harry says. Satan decides to make his presence know and jumps on Harry's shoulder. "Harry....by any chance did you find my evidence?" Cybil asks. Harry thinks for a moment and his face then brightens. "I found a creature with a tag saying 'Cybil's evidence' in the sewers. I left it behind though." Harry leaves the Carousel and a cursing Cybil behind.

**A Few Seconds Later**

Harry once again encounters Alessa. They just and look at each. Eventually Harry speaks. "I thought you'd show." Alessa shakes her head and begins walking away from Harry. "You brat. Come back here right now. Give me back Cheryl." Harry shouts at Alessa as he starts charging toward. Alessa stops and Harry tackles her to the ground. Harry stands up and looks at Alessa who is beginning to stand up. She takes a few steps back and stops. Alessa slowly raises her hand and Harry falls backwards to the ground.

Harry quickly stands back and jumps up and down. "Do it again. Do it again." Harry says excited. Alessa shakes her head. The flauros floats above Harry's head. Alessa screams and then falls to the ground.

Dahlia appears out of nowhere. Now Harry can test if he really is immune to Dahlia's ugliness. "Dahlia, I'm immune to your ugliness." Harry could not resist the out burst. Dahlia turns to look at him. "Oh really? Are you sure?" Dahlia asks innocently. Once again Harry's eyes begin to burn and he can once again not look at Dahlia. Dahlia cackles gleefully at Harry. She then turns to Alessa.

"This is the end of your little game." Dahlia tells Alessa. Alessa sits on the floor and does not anything. "You've been a ghastly little pest haven't you Alessa? I was careless to think you couldn't escape from our spell. We should have given you more drugs instead. A little too late. That's why I couldn't catch you myself. But, what a pity, yes? You're now half indebted to this imbecile for his help." Dahlia says gesturing towards Harry. "I'm offensive. I'm not an imbecile. I'm special." Harry says quite offended by Dahlia's comment on him.

Dahlia ignores Harry. "Alessa, my little girl, there is one thing left I need you to do for me." Dahlia starts walking towards Alessa. Alessa backs away from her. "No! Get away from you old hag." Dahlia does not look happy about the 'old hag' comment. She actually looks quite hurt. Who cares though? She is a bitch after all. "Bad girl. Everything is ready. Let's go home." With that the world collapses on itself and Alessa screams. Harry is just as confused as before.

**Author Note:** Hmm...Was quite serious in this chapter. Is longer then I planned as well. Not even a flashback in sight.


	12. Satan And The Tentacles

**Author Note**: Sorry this hasn't been updated for so long. I had ran out of ideas. Still have no ideas. So just going to write and hope for the best. After this chapter there are two more chapters. Which hopefully will be up next week. Thats if I get my ass moving on those endings. Then I can start a new fic. Hurrah!

* * *

To Harry it seemed like he had been in the blackness for months. It felt like it had been months since he encountered Dahlia and Alessa in the amusement park. It felt like months since he threw the unknown red liquid on a zombie-like Cybil. In actually fact it had been eighty one days he had been in the dreaded blackness. Of course Harry would not know that for a fact but it is all true. Now Harry faced a new problem. He does not know where exactly he is.

Harry sits up and glances around the room he is. The room looks somewhat familier but he can not place where he has seen a room like it. Actually he can. It is just like all the other burnt-blood-puss rooms he has seen since he first saw the Otherworld. Yet this room he knows he has seen more than once. He knows he has seen that desk, bed, Lisa, chair and other hospital equipment.

It then falls on him like a ton of bricks. Of course it was this room. Harry can not quite believe he did not catch on sooner. He should have known this. Of all the rooms he has seen in the last few hours, this one he should remember easily. Harry jumps up and down, estactic about his discovery.

"It's room 312 of Lakeview Hotel. Mary and I stayed here once before." Harry shouts while jumping for joy.

Lisa stands and watches this huge display of stupidity. One thing she can not quite figure out is how Harry Mason actually managed to get this far. Another is how he knew which side of the gun the bullets came out of. Surely Harry should have blown his own head off by now. He does seem like the sort of persons to have accidents. While all of this is going through Lisa's head: Harry is still going on about how he and Mary stayed at the Lakeview Hotel. He still has not caught on that he is in fact thinking of the wrong story. That is Harry for you.

"Who are you?" Harry asks, interrupting Lisa's train of thought. Lisa stares at him blankly for a few moments before deciding to answer him.

"Lisa. Are you feeling okay, Harry?" Lisa asks, as Harry look at the light switch in the corner of the room. Why he is looking at a little switch is a mystery. Possibly due to boredom but how can someone get bored when monsters of all shapes and sizes want your blood. Harry begins flipping the switch. The light in the room keeps going on and off at an annoying speed. In anger, Lisa slaps him across the back of the hand and pulls him away from the light switch.

"Why did you have to spoil my fun? And my name is James." Harry, or James as he likes to be called, tells Lisa. Lisa's left eye twitches as she looks at the moron in front of her. This is due to either Harry's stupidoty or the fact that she will soon become one of them. Most likely a mixture of both. Afterall Lisa is a nurse and Harry is being exceptionally annoying at this very moment in time. "And what are you doing in my hotel room?" Lisa's eye once again twitches.

"This is the Examination Room of Alchemilla Hospital. Not a hotel room." Lisa tells Harry in hope that he actually realizes that it is indeed that. A look of confusion appears on Harry's face. Lisa sighs. "Remember you're looking for your daughter? She went missing. Do you remember?" At this Harry's face brightens.

"Tell me. Have you seen a litt..." Harry's sentence is cut short as Lisa lets out a horrified scream. She scream not because she has seen one of Silent Hill's many creatures. Nor is it because the room is in the state that only The Otherworld brings. It is becasue the genius Harry Mason has finally crushed what remained of Lisa Garland's cheerfulness. That dreaded question that he has been asking ever since he discovered Cheryl was missing has finally pushed poor litte Lisa a bit too far.

"No need to be so rude. You could have just said 'no'." Harry says while shaking a scolding finger at a very frustrated Lisa. "I'm going to leave you here to think about what you have done." With that said Harry turns to leave the room. However Lisa has other ideas. With a surprising amount of force, Lisa pushes Harry out of the way and heads towards the door.

"It is my job to storm out of this room." With that said Lisa does her job and storms out of the room. Harry stares at the door for a few minutes. When coming to conclusion that it is not going to open Harry moves towards it.

"Youth of today. They have no respect for their elders." Harry mumbles as he crosses over a bridge. Below the bridge is a large abyss. If Harry were to somehow fall off the bridge; he would surely fall forever. However Harry has not noticed the abyss or the fact that he is on a bridge. He is too busy whining about the youth of today. Pretty much the same sentence over and over again. Soon he reaches an elevator and enters it. As the doors are closing Satan jumps into the elevator. He does not want to be left behind. At least not in Nowhere.

As the elevator doors open: both Harry and Satan step out and glance around the hallway they are now. It appears to be an almost exact copy of The Otherworld Alchemilla Hospital hallway. It would be an exact copy if there was not an elevator behind the pair. That and the giant blue neon sigh with the words 'Welcome To Nowhere' flashing a few inches above Harry's head. With caution Harry proceeds down the hallway.

As he rounds the first corner a the ghost-child of Alessa appears, giggles and runs through a nearby door. Harry looks at the door Alessa went through. He has not noticed the resemblence between Alessa and Cheryl. He shrugs his shoulders and continues his short journey to the end of the hallway. He tries to open the double doors with no luck. He then tries the door next to it. The door opens and he finds himself in yet another stairwell. He enters the door at the bottom of the stairs.

He finds himself in a classroom. To be exact: a classroom from Midwich Elementary. In the classroom there is one lone for one child. Harry examines the desks to find all sorts of things carved into it. The carvings are: 'Cute Kitty' with a picture of a cat next to it and 'Happy Sun' with a picture of a smiling sun next to it. Harry smiles at the cute things the child had done to the next. He then examines another carving. This one shocks even him.

The carving says: 'Fuck off Thief. Drop Dead. Go Home.'

Harry slowly backs away from the desk and then quickly walks through the nearby door. Inside he finds a table. On the table is a screwdriver and a pair of pliers. Surprisingly Harry has been learning from his adventure in Silent Hill. He has learnt that seemingly useless things can be useful. Without a second thought Harry picks up both items and returns to the first hallway of Nowhere.

In said hallway Harry finds Satan cleaning one of his paws. Not far from the cat is a dead Puppet Nurse. Harry steps over the dead Puppet Nurse and goes back to the elevator with Satan following behind. When the unlikely pair reach the elevator Harry enters the room to the right of it. Inside the room there is a bird cage. Inside the bird cage is the sound of a bird chirping. There is also a key inside.

Upon hearing the chirping bird, Satan peers up at the bird cage. He takes a few small steps back and begin shaking his butt in the air. He suddenly jumps up at the cage and clings onto the bars with his claws. Peering inside the cage he sees no birds. Instead he sees a key. Satan pulls his right paw away from the cage and looks at it. A second later a single claw appears and he begins picking the lock on the cage. Less than a second later the lock opens and Harry grabs the key from inside. Harry pats the cat on the head.

Man and cat leave the room and head towards the door that has the word 'Phaleg' carved into it. Using the key found in the bird cage Harry unlocks the door. After walking for a while he and Satan find themselves in a hallway similer to the one in Alchemilla Hospital's Basement's Basement. Also in the hallway are Puppet Nurses. Without any hesitation Satan once again battles with blood-thirsty nurses. Harry stayed back and watched his furry friend rip apart each nurse.

As the final nurse falls Harry opens the first door he sees. He and Satan enter the room. The room appears to be a kitchen. In the centre is a fridge. In the hole between the doors is a dagger. Harry pulls out the dagger as large tentacles come bursting from the doors. Harry runs for cover behind the fridge as Satan prepares to battle with the tentacles.

Satan pounces on the closest tentacle to him. He drives his claws into the flesh of the tentacle. This seems to have caused some pain to whatever the tentacles are attached to. The tentacle waves around wildly flinging the small animal into the nearby door. The cat struggles to stand on his paws once more but manages it. He lunges once more at the tentacles. This time digging in claws and death. However this does nothing to help the cat as one of the many tentacles wraps around the small body of the cat. Once again the tentacle waves around wildly while it squeezes the life out of the small feline.

The tentacle slams down onto the ground and lets its grip on the cat go. On the floor lies the lifeless body of a cat named Satan. A cat whos intelligence was superior to those others in the feline family. The tentacle come shooting towards the body of the cat and wraps around it again. This time is drag the cat into the fridge.

Harry stares in horror at the spot where the his new pet was just moment ago. However he knew he had no time to grieve for the small animal. He had to get out of the room before the tentacles decide to make him their next victim. He also still has to find his daughter and get out of Silent Hill. With the dagger in hand Harry makes a dash towards the door. He enters back into the hallway just as he hears the door of the fridge open. He quickly slams the door to the room shut. As the door shuts he hears the tentacles bang against the door.

With nothing left to do, Harry enters the room next to the one he just left. Inside the room are shelves. On the shelves are different items However Harry does not see them and he enters the next room. Inside the next room is a TV and VCR. Remembering the video that he found at the hospital; Harry plays it once again. Just to kill some time.

A staticy image appears on the screen of woman. She looks a lot like Lisa. She begins talking.

"What is it? Evil God. Gosh okay. Still has an unusually high fever....Eyes don't open. Open them you stupid bitch. Getting a pulse but just barely breathing. Her skin is all chared. She smells kinda like a barbeque. Even when I change the bandages, the blood and puss just starts ozzing through. Actually looks more like tomatoe sauce. I wonder...no, it's just blood and puss. Gross. Why?! What is keeping that child alive? An evil God in her womb. How could I forget that? I.....I can't stand it any longer....I won't tell a soul...Promise. So please stop torturing me, you inane duck."

The screen turns to black and the video pops out of the VCR. Harry takes the video and puts wherever he stores all his items. Yet another mystery of Silent Hill. With the video back in place, Harry heads back to the hallway and goes through the door opposite to the one he just came out of. Inside the room he finds all the walls are covered in graffiti. He looks around the room and then sees something straight out of one of his worst nightmares.

A clown.

The clown has his back to Harry. It appears the clown is entertaining someone. Harry finds this a horrific experience. Almost as if he had a bad experience with a clown as a young child. Harry pulls out his shotgun and begins loading it with more shells. He raises it: taking careful aim at the clown and then pulls the trigger. The clown fall to the ground. A pool of blood appears under the evil entertainer. Sitting on on the floor is Alessa. She starts crying at the sight at the clown. "You just ruined my birthday." She cries some more and then disappears.

Harry shrugs and leaves the room. He then goes into the room next to the one he was just in. This time he finds himself in what appears to be a little girls bedroom. On the nearby desk is a notepad. However there is something different about this one. This one has a message written on it.

_Dear Idiot of the Moment  
It's me the Otherworld. Remember I  
helped you back at the school? With the  
clock tower puzzle? Anyhow, just to inform  
that dagger needs to placed in that door.  
However, to unlock that door, you need  
the Amulet of Solomon. That is not far from  
here. Here are the directions to it:  
1. Head back to the first hallway  
2. Go through the Ophiel door  
3. Turn right and go through the first door  
you see  
4. Go through the door at the end of that  
room  
Was nice knowing you. Good luck with  
that daughter finding thing._

_The Otherworld_

_P.S All doors are unlocked now. With the  
exception of the one in this room._

Harry looks towards the door. On it there is the Disk of Orouboros, Crest of Mercury and an Ankh. There is also empty spaces for the Dagger of Melchoir and the Amulet of Solomon. Harry places the dagger into the empty space and leaves the room. He towards where The Otherworld said the Amulet of Solomon.

* * *

**Author Note:** Sorry if I got what was in that fridge incorrect. Never been killed by whatever is in there myself. Also sorry to Satan fans. You see he had to die. Mainly because I'm pissed off about my dog having to be put to sleep last week. Been a horrible week for me. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think this may be the longest chapter I've wrote. Ever. 


	13. Jolly Spiffing: A Bloody Lisa and God

**Author Note**: Final chapters coming up.

**-/-.-/-/-**

With the final piece of the puzzle in hand and a quick swig of Health Drink; Harry begins his uneventful journey back to Alessa's bedroom. However since this is Silent Hill and this is Nowhere so Harry's journey shall take a dramatic change in the count of 3...2...

"Harry."

...1. That bitch cheated. And now the remainder of the story shall be in the format it has been in since the beginning.

Harry quickly turns around and sees none other than the nurse, Lisa walking towards him.

"Lisa. What's the matter with you? You've been taking those drugs haven't. Yup, that's what it is, isn't it?"

"I get it now. Why I'm..." Lisa begins but as usual Harry interrupts at the most inappropriate time.

"Let me guess, let me guess..."

Lisa's eye begins to twitch as Harry rambles out his theories.

"...Ate one too many kababs. No, you've seen Dahlia..."

Lisa begins bleeding.

"...You found my secret stash of moldy jelly babies. No. You just discovered you're a nurse. And..."

Harry looks at Lisa. She is now walking towards him, bleeding and looks ready to kill him. "Hey Lisa, you're bleeding and if looks could I'd be a dead man walking."

The last thing said is most likely the only intelligent thing Harry has said since arriving in Silent Hill. Possibly the most intelligent thing he has ever said.

"Stay by me, Harry! Please! I'm so scared! Help me! Save me from them!"

"Oh you want a hug." Harry gives Lisa a hug. Lisa on the other hand has other plans, plans to rid the world of the menace that is Harry Mason. Instead of giving him a hug back she strangles him instead.

"Ouch, that hurts." Harry tries to give Lisa another hug but she continues to strangle him. In anger Harry shoves her back.

"That's it! Time out for you Miss I'm-Going-To-Strangle-You!"

Harry leaves the room and holds the door shut so Lisa can not get out. From the other side of the door Lisa begins banging. After some time passes the Lisa stops banging on the door.

"I'm going to go solve that puzzle now. When I get back you better have thought about what you done."

Harry begins walking away from the door.

"You BASTARD."

Harry turns around and shakes a finger at the door. "That's another fifteen minutes added to your time out."

Now that Silent Hill and Nowhere have combined their efforts to make sure Harry's journey back to Alessa's bedroom is eventful has proven to be successful; Harry heads to his new destination: Alessa's bedroom.

Once there he puts the final piece of the puzzle in the door and moves on. Here, he finds himself in the upstairs hallway of the Gillespie household. This is made obvious by the fact a faint image of Dahlia dragging Alessa across the ground by her leg. Neither mother or daughter look too happy with whatever is going on.

"Do as Mommy tells you, now. I just want to lend a teeny bit of your power, that's all." Dahlia says to her daughter. Dahlia is no longer dragging Alessa by the leg possibly due to the fact that girl is heavy as hell.

"No! I don't want to!"

Having come to the conclusion she has raised a stubborn child, Dahlia tries something different to get Alessa to co-operate.

"You'll make everyone happy and it's for your own good too. You'll get candy." This instantly brightens Alessa's face.

"Candy?" Alessa has never had candy before but she heard about from the other children. However the children would become abusive if they discovered Alessa was listening to them. This would usually end up with a beating or taunting. Either, in Alessa's eyes, was bad. However candy is the one good thing that came from them.

"Yes. Yes lots of candy." Dahlia says. This would have worked had Alessa not caught the evil glee in her dear mothers eyes.

"No! But mommy, I just want to be with you. Just the two of us. Please understand."

"You really mean it... yes, I see. Maybe mommy has been wrong."

"Mommy..."

"Why didn't I see this before. There's no reason to wait. Herein lies the mother's womb. To obtain the power to create life. I could have done it all myself." Dahlia looks towards Alessa who looks rather confused.

"Mommy?"

Dahlia pulls a doll seemingly out of nowhere and gives it to Alessa. "Go play with that doll in your room. Mommy needs to buy something flammable and some matches." With that said both Dahlia and Alessa fade away.

"What the hell?"

**Somewhere that is not Nowhere and is in the Future**

A younger and spotty Henry Townshend is leaving school. It had been a tough day of assignments, having his head shoved down toilets and being rejected by every girl in the school. An average day for the young Henry. When for no reason a ball hits him in the back of the head. A bunch of All-American jocks point and laugh at Henry's misfortune.

"What the hell?"

Henry looks at the ball and finds a piece of paper wrapped around. He picks up the balls and pulls off the piece of paper. On the paper is a message.

_Dear Henry,_ _Just thought I'd inform you  
__that_ _an idiot named Harry Mason  
__stole your line. That is all._  
_The Otherworld_  
_P.S You're a geek. Ha ha ha!_

Henry's next action most likely has some connection with how he ended up in room 302. In a moment of anger he throws the ball that had the message attached to it. The ball hits on of the All-American jocks in the head. If we were to hang around long enough we would find Henry from a fence by his underwear.

**Back in Nowhere with a very shiny Alessa**

"GOD IS BORN!" Some finely tuned heavenly voices sing.

Harry stares in awe as Alessa sends a lightening bolt at Dahlia. The next second Dahlia is on the floor twitching and cackling like an insane person. Harry seeing no other option and pulls out his shotgun and loads it. He takes aim and shoots, completely missing the immobile Alessa. Angry that a mere motal dares try to kill her, Alessa sends a lightening bolt at Harry.

Somehow predicting she would this Harry avoid it. This is then followed by him arrogently sticking out his tongue. This is then followed by another lightening bolt hitting it's target.

"Ouch, that bloody hurt."

Quickly gulping down a health drink Harry goes back to action. He fires the remaing shells from his shotgun, only two hit their target.

Harry retreats while re-loading his shotgun. A few lightening bolts miss Harry by a few inches. He stops and fires all the shells from the shotgun. All but one of the shells hit their target this time.

Gaining confidence, Harry switches to the handgun as another ligthening bolt hits him. Harry takes out a first aid kit and begins patching himself up. Alessa stands and waits patiently. She feels at least an entire clip of handgun bullets enter her side. She screams in pain.

"You cheat!" She shouts as she sees Harry running while re-loading his handgun. She sends another lightening bolt at Harry.

He manages to dodge and crashes into Kaufmann.

"Bet you can't see this and keep your cool." Kaufmann says calmly while looking at the twitching body of Dahlia.

"Apaglooppalos...oh screw it."

Hearing that her mother is still alive Alessa sends yet another lightening bolt at her. This time it kills the evil wench.

Kaufmann throws the vile of Aglaophotis at Alessa. The vile spins in the air in slow motion. Everyone watches as it slowly makes it to Alessa. Everyone patiently waits for it to hit Alessa. Harry checks his watch. Jasper Gein watches the vile.

"An-an-and they sa-sa-say the wa-wa-way I dri-dri-drink choc-choc-chocolate milk is ri-ri-ridiculous."

The vile eventually hits Alessa. Alessa screams in agony and starts to curl up into a ball. Large black wings start coming out of her back. Followed by a head and the rest of it's body. It hovers above Alessa's fallen body. Dahlia begins laughing. The demon, Icubus, shots a fireball at Dahlia's body just for good measure.

"Shit!" Is all Kaufmann can says.

"Shit indeed. That thing has huge knockers." Is Harry's reply.

**-/-.-/-/-**

**Author Note: **I can't believe I used the words 'huge knockers.' Someone shoot me please. Two more chapters left. 


	14. The Secrets Of The Past Unveiled

Author Note: This shall be a short chapter. This is the final chapter before the ending which I plan to have up today. Thoughts are in italics.

**-/-.-/-/-**

"GOD IS BORN AGAIN." the heavenly voices sing.

"Huge knockers? You do know that thing _can_ kill and _will_ you?" Kaufmann says while staring at the being in front of him. Incubus is busy throwing fireballs left, right and centre. Surprisingly none hit Harry, Kaufmann or the unconscious, unmentioned Cybil.

Harry begins reloading the shotgun, ready to fight Incubus. "Uh huh. Shut up you British fruit." Harry shakes his fist in anger. He swallows a bottle of Health Drink and charges forth to do battle with Incubus.

"Wait, I'm not British!" Kaufmann shouts after Harry. Harry stops mid charge and turns back to Kaufmann.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the one who puts the words in your mouth." Harry responds. Clearly running through Silent Hill has made Harry lose whatever sanity he had. Kaufmann looks as though he is about to ask something when he looks to Incubus and changes his mind.

"Well I'm going to hide while you fight that thing." Kaufmann turns to leave.

"You're the one who wanted it to be born."

"You're the one who brought the brat here despite my strict orders not too. My drug buisness is going to go down hill thanks to this. At least you'll lose your income."

"You've got me there but I'm a world famous novalist."

"In your drug induced hallucinations. You were meant to sell it, not snort it."

"Did you have to put it in the baby's diaper?"

"Yes"

**7 Years Earlier**

Everything is going to plan. The PTV is hidden in the baby's diaper and the baby was at the roadside waiting for Harry. Now it was just a matter of waiting patiently. However, Kaufmann is beginning to regret his decision to hide in the tree. The gawking crow on the branch above him is beginning to make him nervous.

A jeep pulls up near the tree and Harry climbs out. Kaufmann watches as someone else joins Harry.

_Dear God. He brought his wife._

Harry goes over to where Kaufmann left the baby. Harry's wanders over to where there are some flowers and begins picking them.As Harry is bending down, the sound of a baby crying is heard. Harry's hears this.

With their backs to him, Kaufmann can't see what they are doing. They both head back towards the jeep with the baby. They both climb back in and drive away.

"Crap." Kaufmann shouts and slaps his forward. The shout scares the gawking crow which swoops down and begins pecking Kaufmann. He then falls from the tree.

**Present**

"I wasn't there looking for drugs." Harry says in defence.

A fireball passing by both men, barely missing them. They both turn to face Incubus who looks rather angry with their rantings.

"Can I kill you both now? I've got an apocalypse to perform and thanks to you idiots I'm running behind schedule." A high, squeaky demonic voice asks them. Kaufmann pushes Harry forward to the demon.

"Harry wants to fight you." With that said Kaufmann runs for his hiding spot.

While Incubus isn't looking Harry shots off a round of the shotgun at the demon. All hit their giant target. Harry turns and runs as the demon lets out a scream of a pain. In anger Incubus sends more fireballs at Harry. Harry dodges two of the fireballs, while the third hits him. He shakes off the pain and begins reloading his shotgun while running.

He runs behind Incubus and shoots the entire round into the demon's back. Another raw of pain comes from the demon. Harry begins reloading while running, avoiding any fireballs the demon decide to send at him.

Harry uses his last First Aid Kit. He quickly fixes any injuries he has. He takes aim with his shotgun and fires. Out of ammunition Harry pulls out his handgun and aims it at the demon.

"Now it's time to end this."

Sometime in the near future James Sunderland receives a message from The Otherworld.

**-/-.-/-/-**

**Author Note: **Told you it would be short. Oh and the next chapter is coming up


	15. Endings: Silent Hill Style

There are many scary things in the world. A possessed doll attacking you in your sleep. Moth randomly flying into your face. Clowns in general. However there is only on that will make you urinate in your pants and cry like a small child: facing a demon with an empty shotgun and an empty handgun. Harry Mason is currently in this situation.

He take aim with the handgun and pulls the trigger.

**Bad Ending**

At the sound of the empty handgun, Incubus surrenders it's life. It's wings try to hold it up but fail as the demon slowly crashes to the ground. Exhausted, Harry falls to his knees. "Thank you Daddy." Nowhere begins to collapse on itself.

A car horn is going off and Harry is sitting behind the wheel of his jeep. In the set next to him is Cheryl tugging at his sleeve.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." Cheryl stares at her father with a puzzled look on her face. With a sigh she picks up her Drawing Block sketchbook and hits Harry across the head with it. This prompts a loud grunt from Harry.

"I'm going to go play with Andy." With that said, Cheryl climbs out the jeep to reveal it is in the driveway of the Mason family home.

**Bad Plus Ending**

At the sound of the empty handgun, Incubus surrenders it's life. It's wings try to hold it up but fail as the demon slowly crashes to the ground. Exhausted, Harry falls to his knees. "Thank you Daddy." Nowhere begins to collapse on itself.

Cybil finally makes an appearance. She slaps Harry. Harry looks at her shocked.

"Cecil, you're alive."

"Marry! Go!" With that both begin running. Cybil stops and heads towards a creature with a tag on it. She begins dragging it away as a Nowhere rock crushes her, killing her instantly.

"Ding, dong, Cybil's dead."

**Good Ending**

At the sound of the empty handgun, Incubus surrenders it's life. It's wings try to hold it up but fail as the demon slowly crashes to the ground. Exhausted, Harry falls to his knees. Alessa appears next to him and hands him a baby. She then points to a blinding light. Harry runs towards the light, holding the baby in his arms.

Kaufmann starts towards the light.

"Don't you just love a happy ending." A female voice from behind him says.

"I wouldn't say it's a happy ending. He didn't get his daughter back. She..." Kaufmann turns around to find the zombie nurse Lisa behind him. "...Oh God NO!"

Kaufmann tries to run. "You'll be my bitch for all eternity now." With that said Lisa drags Kaufmann through the metal grating.

Harry soon finds himself on the streets of Silent Hill. He stops and looks at the baby. "What the hell just happened?" The baby stares at Harry. "Stop looking at me like that...you look like Cheryl. Yes, you look like Cheryl. I'll keep you and name you Cheryl Part 2."

If Harry had bothered to check, he would find Cheryl Part 2 is in fact a boy.

**Good Plus Ending**

At the sound of the empty handgun, Incubus surrenders it's life. It's wings try to hold it up but fail as the demon slowly crashes to the ground. Exhausted, Harry falls to his knees. Alessa appears next to him and hands him a baby. She then points to a blinding light. Harry runs towards the light, holding the baby in his arms.

Cybil stands and starts limping towards the light. Harry notices this and hands the baby back to Alessa. A rifle appears out of nowhere. Harry aims the rifle at Cybil. "This is for slapping me at the Amusement Park." With that Harry fires the rifle. The bullet kills Cybil instantly.

Harry takes the baby back off a shocked Alessa and continues to run to the light.

Kaufmann starts towards the light.

"Don't you just love a happy ending." A female voice from behind him says.

"I wouldn't say it's a happy ending. He didn't get his daughter back. She..." Kaufmann turns around to find the zombie nurse Lisa behind him. "...Oh God NO!"

Kaufmann tries to run. "You'll be my bitch for all eternity now." With that said Lisa drags Kaufmann through the metal grating.

Harry soon finds himself on the streets of Silent Hill. He stops and looks at the baby. "What the hell just happened?" The baby stares at Harry. "Stop looking at me like that...you look like Cheryl. Yes, you look like Cheryl. I'll keep you and name you Cheryl Part 2."

If Harry had bothered to check, he would find Cheryl Part 2 is in fact a boy.

**17 Years Later**

"Dad, I'm going to the mall."

"Okay. Just remember if you come home and find me dead with a huge chest wound, go to Silent Hill and kill the bitch that did it."

**-/\-/\-/\-/\-**

Final Author Note: Finally at the end. Hurray. Anyway, just want to address some reviewers who caught my attention.

_MegasGhost_ you are indeed correct about the Kid Demons, but in the European version they are, in fact, the Teddy Bear like monsters.

_LyokoGhost_ Kaufmann's name was a spelling error. Once I noticed the mistake I forgot how I had been spelling. By any chance are you MegasGhost?

_Kitedragon_ I have completed The Room. I thought it was great. I don't understand why people don't like it much. Indeed I am British. When you say Georgian I assume you mean Geordie. I do have a Geordie accent but I'm not a Geordie. I come from further up north. Why do you ask?

Acknowlegdments: First I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I love you people, you make my already huge ego bigger. Secondly I thank Konami for making such a kick ass game. Also like to thank the makers of Resident Evil series and Clock Tower 3. Thirdly to GameFAQs where I found maps, game script and walkthroughs. JCP/DWP for letting me take pens, notepads and other crap when I left. I found the pen and notepad useful. I'd like to thank the creators of my VCR, TV and blank videos. Came useful as well. El-Fayeo for no reason at all.

Special thanks go out to E.P.O and Dhaknia for trying to find that Lisa script for me. You two are stars. Last but not least DarkJesterKID and Doctor G. Reaper because they'll come to England to annoy the crap out of me if I don't give them a special thanks.

Thank you for reading ladies and gentlemen. You're all fantastic.


End file.
